Kurda's Assistant Part 2
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: In part 2 Merida and Darren hunt vampanese and hunt for the vampanese lord with Crepsley and Harkat. With becoming Kurda's assistant, becoming a vampire, loosing Gavner who she loved, loosing Kurda who she loved with all her heart and marrying her true love she didn't think her adventure could get any bigger and dangerous. But in this next chapter boy was she wrong.


**Kurda's Assistant Part 2**

 **Location: Crepsley's, Merida's, Harkatt's, and Darren's campsite(8:00PM)**

 **Darren: This Lady Evana that were supposed to meet just tell who she is. What if something happens to you and we have to find her on our own?**

 **Crepsley: Your right, I will draw you a map, it's better for her to explain who she is herself.**

 **Darren: Is she a inventor?(Looking at the fold up pot and pans that Crepsley said she gave him)**

 **Crepsley: She is a woman of many talents, but whatever you do don't call her a witch.(Put his hand on Darren's shoulder)**

 **Darren: Why would I call her a witch?**

 **Crepsley: Because she is one, kinda**

 **Merida coughed as she chocked on the water she was drinking**

 **Merida: She's a witch?(Darren rubbed her back)**

 **Crepsley: Are you scared of witches?**

 **Merida: Not at all, it's just I dealt with a witch before she turned my mom into a bear. Both of my parents nearly got killed because of her damn curse.**

 **Crepsley: I'm sorry to hear that, but this is good she wouldn't do anything to you unless you pissed her off.**

 **Merida: Harkatt didn't you say you keep seeing a witch in your nightmares that you keep having lately?**

 **Harkatt: Yeah I do, sometimes she helps me get away from the dragons**

 **Everyone went to sleep except for Harkatt when dawn came Darren went over to the pond and took a drink but when he stood up he noticed a unfamiliar face in the water. " A long haired bearded man?" Thought Darren, he turned around quickly but Darren was now confused cause there was no one there and there was nowhere to hide. He looked into the water again and there he was.**

 **Darren: Hello? My names Darren Shan**

 **His lips moved at the same time Darren's did he was getting annoyed until he realized it was him. He ripped off his shirt and was covered in hair**

 **Darren: Charna's guts(Yelled)**

 **He ran to wake his friends and wife panting when he got to the camp where everyone was awake already.**

 **Crepsley: Stop!(Pulled out a knife as Harkatt kept Merida behind him)**

 **They didn't recognize him Darren held up his hands**

 **Darren: Don't attack its me(Chocked out)**

 **Crepsley: Darren?!(His eyes widened)**

 **Harkatt: It can't be!**

 **Darren: No it's me!**

 **Crepsley lowered his knife and studied Darren's face**

 **Crepsley: The purge(Groaned)**

 **Darren: The what?!**

 **Crepsley: Sit down Darren we have some talking to do Harkatt please go fill our canteens.**

 **Crepsley: You know half vampires become full vampires when more vampire blood is pumped into them. But in your and Merida's case the vampire cells attack your human cells and convert with them. Resulting in full vampirism, we call this the purge.**

 **Darren: You mean Merida and I have become full vampires?**

 **Crepsley: Not yet, the hair is simply the first stage, in males cases they turn hairy. In females cases their hair changes a different color. Black unless they already have black hair then it's blond. We will shave it off although it will grow back it will stop after a month or so. You and Merida will also experience headaches but they too will stop.**

 **He was so panicked when he ran over that he didn't even notice Merida's new black hair. He saw it now when he watched Merida packing Crepsley shaved Darren. Merida and him had growing pains the rest of the morning. The headaches and body pains lessened later the next dawn they knew they were being followed by at least three guys. They discussed what to do as they set up camp in the middle of a forest.**

 **Harkatt: What's the plan?**

 **Crepsley: They will wait for full daylight to attack, we will act as if all is normal and pretend to sleep. When they come we deal with them**

 **They all laid down and pretend to sleep Harkatt had to cover his face cause of his lidless eyes. After midday the humans moved in for the kill they were spread out in a semi circle. They came to a stand still ten or twelve yards away preparing themselves to attack.**

 **Crepsley: Now!(Roared)**

 **He sprang to his feet launching himself at the human nearest to him and Harkatt, Darren, and Merida dealt with the others. A bullet missed Darren by several inches before the human could fire again Darren was upon him. He tossed the gun out of the humans hand making the human draw a long hunting knife. Darren quickly drew his sword out.**

 **The human: Your just a kid(Growled)**

 **Darren: No I'm much more**

 **The man cried in agonizing pain as Merida cut off his hand Darren saw that Crepsley already got rid of their human and was walking over to Harkatt who was wrestling with his human. Harkatt seemed to be winning Darren's human was grinning horribly.**

 **The human: You should of taken my other hand too(Growled)**

 **Merida's and Darren's breath caught in their throats he was clutching a hand granade close to his chest.**

 **The human: Don't move if this goes off it takes you two with me(Yelled)**

 **Darren: Easy(Backing off slightly pulling Merida with him)**

 **The human: I'll take it easy in hell(Laughed)**

 **The human: Now tell your vampire companion and that grey skinned monster to let my friends go or I'll-**

 **Something struck the granade and sent it flying from the humans hand he yelled and grabbed for another granade. He had a string of them wrapped around his chest a throwing star buried itself in the man's head killing him. Merida and him were bewildered someone jumped from a tree and walked over to them. The man had green hair and was wearing purple animal skins he was wearing no shoes and had tons of throwing stars strapped to him.**

 **The man: I'll have my star back thank you(Pulled it out of the dead human)**

 **The man: A vam-pet I dealt with them before, miserable curs**

 **Darren realized who he was**

 **Darren: Vancha March its an honor to meet you sir(Bowed his head)**

 **Vancha: Likewise, and who's this beautiful woman?(Eyed Merida with memorized eyes)**

 **Darren: Princess Merida my wife**

 **Vancha: A princess, I'm honored lass(Smiled excitedly as he bowed)**

 **He kissed her hand**

 **Crepsley: Vancha(Yelled excitedly)**

 **Crepsley: What are you doing here sir(They grabbed each other's shoulders)**

 **Vancha: I'm heading for Lady Evana's**

 **Darren: We are too**

 **Vancha: I know, Tiny told me about the hunt for the Vampanese lord and how I'm part of it. I've been trailing you guys for months.**

 **Crepsley: Why didn't just come up to us?**

 **Vancha: I wanted to observe the new prince and the first princess I heard about from afar. From the fact that they looked away for a minute to see how their friends were doing while their enemy was still alive and in front of them I'm not impressed. I'm impressed by Merida's beauty and hotness definitely including the way she looks with her bow and arrows but other than that zero impression.**

 **Merida: Now wait a minute!**

 **Vancha: I do love them feisty**

 **Crepsley: Calm down Merida, Merida and Darren are my assistants. Merida use to be Kurda's assistant until his betrayal and death than I took her in.**

 **Darren: Yes we were worried about our friends when we both should of worried about our enemy first. I apologize sir**

 **Vancha: At least he knows how to make a good apology(Laughed)**

 **Harkatt walked over**

 **Vancha: So this is the little person that talks? Harkatt Molds isn't it?**

 **Harkatt: It is sir**

 **Vancha: I'll tell you straight out I don't trust you Molds. Tiny or any of his stumpy disciples**

 **Crepsley: Hard trip sir?**

 **Vancha: Not bad you?**

 **Crepsley: It was fine**

 **Vancha: Any more news from Vampire Mountain?**

 **Crepsley: Lots**

 **Vancha: Save it for the end, wake me when it's dusk**

 **He went to sleep they left at dusk, while walking Crepsley told Vancha about Kurda's betrayal, Gavner and Arra's deaths, and Darren's trials.**

 **Vancha: I don't trust that Mr. Tiny I make a habit of doing the opposite of everything he says**

 **Crepsley: I agree sir but-**

 **Vancha: Larten its Vancha or " hey there ugly" I won't have you graveling over me!**

 **Crepsley: Very well, these are dangerous times the future of our race is at stake. Dare we ignore Tiny's prophecy? If there is hope we must seize it.**

 **Vancha: Why tell us now?**

 **Crepsley: I'm sure Lady Evana can explain**

 **Vancha spent the rest of the journey discussing Harkatt's nightmares with him. Vancha wouldn't tell Merida and Darren anymore about Lady Evana than Crepsley did. All Vancha said is that she's both the fairest and ugliest woman you'll ever see. It was a full moon when they arrived at Lady Evana's but Merida and Darren still would have missed the clearing if Crepsley hadn't stopped them.**

 **Crepsley: Were here**

 **Lady Evana had cast a clocking spell over her house so unless you knew where it was you wouldn't see it. After a few seconds Merida and him could see it along with a big pond. Croaking started**

 **Vancha: Frogs, their alerting Evana there'll stop once she tells them it's safe.**

 **Minutes later the croaking stopped and Crepsley warned them not to step on any frogs.**

 **Harkatt: The frogs are creepy, I feel like their watching us**

 **Vancha: They are, they guard the pond and cave protecting Evana from intruders.**

 **Darren: What could frogs do against intruders?(Laughed)**

 **Vancha stopped and grabbed a frog and held it up to the moonlight. He squeezed its sides and a long tongue shot out Vancha grabbed the tongue and was careful not to touch the edges.**

 **Vancha: See the tiny sacks along the sides?**

 **Merida: Those yellow red balls? What about them?**

 **Vancha: Filled with poison if this frog would wrap its tongue around you and the balls popped the poison would seep through your skin. Death in thirty seconds**

 **He put the frog down and it hopped away Harkatt, Darren, and Merida walked carefully after that. When they got to the mouth of the cave they stopped and sat down.**

 **Darren: Aren't we going in?**

 **Crepsley: Not without being invited, Evana does not take kindly to intruders.**

 **Merida: Isn't there a bell we can ring?**

 **Crepsley: Evana has no need for bells, she knows we are here and will come to great us in her own time.**

 **Vancha: Evana's not a lady to be rushed, a friend of mine decided to enter the cave quietly once to surprise her. She gave him huge warts all over**

 **Merida: Should we be here if she's that dangerous?**

 **Crepsley: Evana will not harm us, she has a quick temper but she would never kill one with vampire blood. Unless provoked**

 **Vancha: Just make sure you don't call her a witch**

 **Half an hour later a woman emerged from the caves she was the ugliest woman ever. She was short her ears were pointy and her nose was tiny and she was covered in hair. One eye was brown and the other was green and wore ropes. She hugged Vancha lifting him off his feet.**

 **Evana: My little Vancha, you put on some weight sir**

 **Vancha: And you're uglier than ever my lady**

 **Evana: Your only saying that to please me(Giggled)**

 **She dropped him and turned to Crepsley**

 **Evana: Larten(Nodded)**

 **Crepsley: Evana(Bowed)**

 **She studied Harkatt, Darren, and Merida**

 **Darren: Lady Evana(Trying not to let his teeth chatter)**

 **Evana: It's good to meet you Darren Shan and good to finally meet you Princess Merida.**

 **Harkatt: Lady(Bowed)**

 **Evana: Hello Harkatt as you were before**

 **Harkatt: Before?**

 **Evana: This is not your first visit, you have changed many ways in and out but I recognize you. I'm gifted that way appearances don't fool me for long.**

 **Harkatt: You mean you know who I was before I became a little person? Who was I?**

 **Evana: Can't say, that's for you to find out**

 **She stepped up to Merida and grabbed her chin**

 **Evana: So this is the first royal vampire and first vampire princess on the prince council of Vampire Mountain. I thought you had orange hair?(Turning Merida's head left and right looking at the black tips of her hair)**

 **Crepsley: She was struck on the purge on the way here and so was Darren.**

 **Evana: That explains it, your hair will be back to all orange tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot I meant to have this prepared for you before you arrived.(Let go of Merida)**

 **All the frogs went in groups and soon in each group was images of Gavner, Arra, and Kurda.**

 **Darren: Whoa**

 **Merida: I haven't seen such beautiful magic since the curse on my mom was broken and the wisps.**

 **Darren saw five more faves appear in the other groups of frogs. A man with orange hair, orange beard, and a peg leg, a woman with long brown hair, and three little triplet boys with orange hair.**

 **Darren: Merida look is that your family?**

 **Merida looked and started tearing up**

 **Merida: Yes it is, wait the frogs are showing Gavner, Arra, and Kurda who are all dead. Please tell me my family didn't die?**

 **Evana: I'm sorry princess but that's something you'll have to find out on your own.**

 **Harkatt and Vancha went in with Evana while Crepsley took a few minutes to stay at Arra's image and Merida took a few minutes to look at her families images and Darren comforted her as she cried thinking her family is dead. When they finally went inside they ate as Evana told them how Crepsley got his scar.**

 **Evana: I'm a sorceress with many powers, one day when Larten was drunk I was wearing one of my beautiful faces and he tried to kiss me. So I gave him that scar to teach him a lesson. I was going to heal it right after but he took off and didn't return for thirty years.**

 **Everyone laughed**

 **Crepsley: Shut up!(Blushed)**

 **Evana: Larten is quit the ladies man but he wasn't getting it with me**

 **Vancha: Evana we've come to discuss-**

 **Evana: That can wait for morning now is the time for friendship and rest**

 **Vancha: Very well lady**

 **Everyone took a nap while Evana went for a walk in the morning Evana talked about their journey.**

 **Evana: I knew about the hunt for the Vampire Lord for a long time**

 **Crepsley: Do you know where he is?**

 **Evana: Yes**

 **Vancha: But you won't tell us will you?**

 **Evana: No**

 **Crepsley: Will you tell us how to find him? And when?**

 **Evana: I cannot, if I told I would change the course of the future and that's not allowed. You must search for him yourselves I will join you on the next leg of your journey.**

 **Vancha: Your coming with us?**

 **Evana: Yes, but only as a traveling companion, I'll play no part in the quest to find the Vampanese Lord. If you wish to travel with out me though I won't oppose.**

 **Crepsley: We would be honored to have you with us Lady Evana**

 **Evana: Than I'll pack my things and we'll take to the road**

 **Crepsley: So soon?**

 **Evana: Now is a good time as ever, I will tell you this you already know you have four chances to kill the Vampanese Lord. But if you run into him four times and fail to kill him only one male vampire will be alive to witness the horrible end. Merida and Harkatt, I will not say if you will be alive or not in the end whether you fail or not but I will say good luck.**

 **Everyone left the journey was quiet until Vancha spoke.**

 **Vancha: Look at us, were all moping like we're at a funeral. Nothing's changed we already had death sentences on us, this is a dangerous mission. The only thing that's changed is that we know about it. It's not death we have to fear it's living if we fail. Any world run by the Vampanese will be to horrible to be in and would drive a person mad. Death in that world would be a blessing.**

 **Vancha was right if we fail the person or anyone living would have the worst time of all. They would have to watch the vampires perished and live with the blame. If any of us failed death along the way would be the best any of us could hope for thought Darren. There sprits lifted when they got up that morning and no longer feared the worse.**

 **Crepsley: Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts and that fate world place us in the right direction.**

 **Vancha: You don't think we should track down the Vampanese Lord?**

 **Crepsley: Our people spent years tracking him down and always failed. Of course we must keep our eyes peeled but other than that we should go about our business as if he dosen't exist.**

 **Vancha: I don't like it, but we'll do it your way, but you, Darren, or Merida will have to pick the corse.**

 **Crepsley: Darren where do you want to go?**

 **Darren: The Cirque Du Freak**

 **Crepsley: Good I want to see how Mr. Tall is doing**

 **Darren: You'll love Evra Merida, he became my best friend when I lived at the Cirque Du Freak.**

 **Merida: What do you think Harkatt?**

 **Harkatt: Sounds good to me**

 **Crepsley: Good, we head to the Cirque Du Freak**

 **That night when they went to sleep after making camp Harkatt's nightmares returned. Darren and Merida were about to wake him but.**

 **Evana: Hold(Walked up to him observing Harkatt)**

 **Darren: He's having a nightmare**

 **Evana: He has them often?**

 **Merida: Pretty much every time he sleeps, We're supposed to wake him if we see him having one.**

 **She bent to shake him awake**

 **Evana: Hold**

 **She touched his forehead and closed her eyes than opened them and let go.**

 **Evana: Dragons, his time of incite is upon him, did Mr. Tiny say nothing about learning who Harkatt was in his previous life?**

 **Darren: Yes, but Harkatt chose to come with us to search for the Vampanese Lord.**

 **Evana: Noble but foolish**

 **Darren: If you told him who he was would that ease his nightmares?**

 **Evana: No, he must learn the truth himself, I'd make things worse if I melded. But there is a way to temporarily ease his pain.**

 **Darren: How?**

 **Evana: One who spoke the language of the dragons could help**

 **Merida: Where would you find someone like that? Could you?**

 **Evana: Not I, I can talk to many animals but not dragons, only those who bonded with them can speak their language. You two could help**

 **Merida: Us? We haven't bonded with dragons, we never even seen one.**

 **Evana: Bonds can be formed unknown**

 **Merida: Tell me what we have to do**

 **Evana: Both of you lay your hands on Harkatt's head and close your eyes. Focus, we need to find an image for you both to fix upon. How about the Stone of Blood? Can you two picture it?**

 **Darren: Yes**

 **Evana: Keep thinking of it, in a few minutes you'll both feel unpleasant sensations. And maybe catch glimpses of Harkatt's nightmares, ignore them and stay focused on the stone. I will do the rest**

 **At first it was easy but then they began to feel strange the air seemed to get hotter and it became harder to breathe. They heard beating of wings and saw a blood red sky they cringed and almost let go of Harkatt but remember Evana's advice. They sensed something huge land behind them and felt hot eyes boring into their backs. They saw Harkatt impaled on a bed of stakes he was alive but in incredible pain. Stakes poked out of where his eyes should have been.**

 **An evil voice: His pain is nothing compared to what you two will feel**

 **They saw a figure of dark shadows hovering close by**

 **Merida: Who are you?(Gasped)**

 **The evil voice: I am the Lord of the Crimson Night**

 **Darren: The Lord of the Vampanese?**

 **The evil voice: Of them and all others, I have been waiting for you Prince and Princess of the Damned. Now I have you and I won't let go**

 **The shadow man darted forward red eyes glowed in the black pit that was his face.**

 **Evana: It's just a dream he can't hurt you, not yet not if you focus on the stone.(Whispered)**

 **There was a hiss of scream than the nightmare faded and they were back in their world.**

 **Evana: You can open your eyes now**

 **Their eyes snapped open and took their hands off of Harkatt**

 **Evana: You two did well**

 **Merida: That thing, what was it?(Gasped)**

 **Evana: The Lord of Destruction the Master of Shadows**

 **Merida: He was so powerful so evil**

 **Evana: He will be**

 **Merida: Will be?**

 **Evana: What you saw is a shade of the future, the Lord of the Shadows has not yet come into his own. But he will eventually, this cannot be avoided and you should not worry about it. Your friend will sleep untroubled now**

 **They glanced down at Harkatt who was resting peacefully**

 **Darren: He's okay?**

 **Evana: He will be, in time the nightmares will return, and when they do he'll have to face his past and learn who he was. Or come to madness, but for now he can sleep soundly unafraid.**

 **She went back to her tree**

 **Darren: Evana this Lord of the Shadows there was something familiar about him. I felt I knew him**

 **Evana: So you should, what I say now is between you two and I it must go no further. You can tell no one not even Larten and Vancha**

 **Darren: We won't**

 **Evana: The future is dark Merida and Darren if you two do not defeat The Lord of the Vampanese. The Lord of the Vampanese will become the Lord of the Shadows and destroy the world if you do not defeat him.**

 **She left leaving them shaken wishing Harkatt's moans hadn't woken them up. A couple of nights later they arrived at the Cirque Du Freak the show was ending when they arrived so they sat and watched the finally. The twisting twins were swirling around each other performing amazing acrobatic tricks Mr. Tall came up after them.**

 **Mr. Tall: The show is over**

 **People started to leave when snakes started to slid down from the rafters. Evra stepped forward but he wasn't alone there was a small child with him as they controlled the snakes.**

 **Mr. Tall: The show is over for real**

 **The crowd left**

 **Darren: Evra Von(Yelled)**

 **Darren walked forward Evra's eyes widened with delight**

 **Evra: Darren(Yelled hugging him)**

 **Evra: Where have you been?(Cried as they let go)**

 **Darren: Well unexpectedly getting married, Evra this is my wife Princess Merida(Putting his arm around Merida)**

 **Evra: Very nice to meet you beautiful princess(Shook her hand as he still had tears of happiness in his eyes)**

 **Darren: I was at Vampire Mountain, how about you?(Also still had tears of happiness in his eyes)**

 **Evra: All over the world, you've grown**

 **Darren: Only recently and not as much as you**

 **Evra could now pass as his father**

 **Crepsley: Good evening Evra Von**

 **Evra: Larten its been a long time, I'm glad to see you(Shoke his hand)**

 **Crepsley: I would like you to meet Vancha March, Lady Evana, and Harkatt Molds. Harkatt I believe you already know.**

 **Vancha: Hello**

 **Evana: Greetings**

 **Harkatt: Hi Evra**

 **Evra: He spoke(Gasped blinking)**

 **Mr. Tall: Welcome back to the Cirque Du Freak Darren**

 **Darren: Mr. Tall(greeted)**

 **Mr. Tall: Do you want to eat?**

 **Evana: That would be delightful, and I will have a word or two with you Highburnyess. There are things we must discuss.**

 **Mr. Tall: Yes there are**

 **As everyone departed Darren and Merida followed Evra and the little boy caught up with them.**

 **Evra: Darren I'd like you to meet Shanqes**

 **Darren: Hello Shanques(Shaking his hand)**

 **Shanques: Hello**

 **He was also a snake boy**

 **Shanques: Are you the Darren Shan I was named after?**

 **Darren: Am I?(Asked Evra)**

 **Evra: Yes, Shanques was my first born-**

 **Darren: First born, he's yours? Your his father?**

 **Evra: I certainly hope so(Grinned)**

 **Darren: You've got other children?**

 **Evra: A couple, Ercher and Lilya**

 **Merida: Are they all snake children?**

 **Evra: Ercher isn't, he's upset he wants scales too**

 **Darren: We being?**

 **Evra: Me and Merla, you don't know her she joined shortly after you left. She can detach her ears and throw them like boomerangs you'll like her.**

 **It was wonderful to be back and introduce Merida to the Cirque Du Freak life. He saw many old friends and introduced Merida to them.**

 **Vancha: Hello gorgeous(Greeted Truska wrapping his arms around her kissing her)**

 **Truska: Naughty(Laughed pointing a finger at him)**

 **Darren: You two know each other I'm taking?**

 **Vancha: Oh yes we're old friends, like the night we went skinny dipping together hey Truska.**

 **Truska: Vancha you promised not to mention that(Laughed)**

 **Vancha: So I did(Laughed)**

 **Evra introduced Darren and Merida too Merla who was very pleasant and pretty. Merla even showed them her detachable ears but they declined her offer to let them throw them. Merida tried to get Harkatt to get into conversation with others but some felt nervous around him. Many people knew Evana, at dawn Crepsley, Darren, Merida, and Harkatt went to bed. Harkatt, Merida, and Darren got up an hour before sunset and walked around the camp with Evra and Shanques. Darren was pleased that he named his first born after him and promised to send the boy presents in the future. That night while eating hot dogs around a campfire Crepsley walked over.**

 **Crepsley: Would you like to take to the stage tonight with me Darren and Merida?**

 **Darren: What would we do? We don't have Madam Oct's anymore.**

 **Crepsley: I could perform magic tricks as I did when I first join the cirque and you could be my assistant.**

 **Darren: I don't know, it's been a long time I might get stage fright.**

 **Crepsley: Nonsense, you are doing it I will not take no for an answer.**

 **Darren: Well if you put it that way(Grinned)**

 **Crepsley: You will need a hair cut and manicure if we are to expose ourselves to the public Darren.**

 **Truska: I'll take care of that and I'll find the perfect outfit for Merida**

 **Darren and Merida went to get what they needed to perform from Truska**

 **Truska: Has life been good to you?(Cutting Darren's hair)**

 **Darren: It could be worse**

 **Truska: Vancha told me that not only you are a prince because of the vampire council but a prince by marrying Princess Merida.**

 **Truska put down the scissors as Merida walked out in the sparkly long sleeveless light blue dress Truska gave her. Merida and Darren walked over to Mr. Tall's tent and listened to his and Evana's conversation.**

 **Mr. Tall: I wish you wouldn't do this, the vampires are good people and our friends we should help them.**

 **Evana: We cannot take sides Highburnyes it is not our place to decide the twists of fate.**

 **Mr. Tall: Still, to meet these others and talk with them I don't like it**

 **Evana: We must remain neutral, we have neither allies or foes within the creatures of the night. If you and I took sides we could ruin everything, both must be equal the good and the bad.**

 **Mr. Tall: You are right(Sighed)**

 **She kissed him on the cheek than left Merida and Darren followed her and stopped when she went by some trees and whistled. They heard the sound of soft talking but they were to far to hear what they were saying. They crept forward more and saw four figures one was dressed in black robes serving food and drinks to the others. All the people were men but it was to dark to see who they were or what they looked like. The one in the black robes lite a candle.**

 **One of the figures: Put that out you fool(Knocked the candle to the floor)**

 **The black robes man: Sorry, I thought we were safe with Lady Evana(Stomped it out)**

 **The other man: Were never safe, remember that and don't make such a mistake again.**

 **As they went back to talking to Evana Darren and Merida knew what the men were, they were Vampanese. They rushed back to the Cirque Du Freak when the show has began.**

 **Crepsley: Where have you two been I have been looking everywhere for you. I thought I would have to perform alone, if we hurry you two can get your outfits on-(Snapped)**

 **Darren: Where's Vancha?**

 **Crepsley: Off relaxing somewhere-**

 **Merida: Larten forget the show we have to find Vancha now**

 **Crepsley told the stage hand to tell Mr. Tall of their withdrawal from the show and they went to search for Vancha. They found him with Harkatt in a tent**

 **Vancha: Look who it is, how's the show going?(The three walked in)**

 **Darren closer the flap and sank to his knees quickly and calmly they told them what happened.**

 **Vancha: We shouldn't of trusted her, we'll have to take them on ourselves(Snarled)**

 **Darren: Were going to fight them?**

 **Vancha: Were not just going to sit here and wait for them to attack. The element of surprise is vital while we have it we should take it.**

 **Crepsley: Them being here might not have anything to do with us**

 **Vancha: Nonsense, their here to kill us-**

 **Darren: I'm not so sure, now that I think about it they weren't on guard.**

 **Vancha: Okay let's say they aren't after us but they will be when Evana tells them we're here.**

 **Darren: You think she'll tell them about us?**

 **Vancha: We would be fools to chance it, in case you haven't noticed we're at war. I have nothing against our blood cousins but for the time being their our enemies. And we must show them no mercy, our fight against the Vampanese Lord is above all else.**

 **Crepsley: And Evana what if she takes the side of the Vampanese?**

 **Vancha: Than we fight her too**

 **Crepsley: You fancy your chances against her?**

 **Vancha: No but I know my duty, I'm going to kill Vampanese if you want to come you can.**

 **Crepsley: What do you say Darren and Merida?**

 **Merida: Vancha's right, if we let them go and they kill vampires later were to blame. Besides the Lord of the Vampanese were destined to cross paths with him but I think we have to chase that destiny. What if these Vampanese know where he is? I doubt it's coincidence that we're all here at the same time. This my be fate's way of leading us to him.**

 **Vancha: A fine awnser**

 **Crepsley: Perhaps**

 **Darren: Remember what Mr. Tiny said about following our hearts? My heart says we should face these Vampanese.**

 **Harkatt: Mine too**

 **Vancha: And mine**

 **Crepsley: We will go**

 **They hid in the field**

 **Vancha : We'll close on them from four different angles**

 **Crepsley: There are nine of them including Evana, how do we divide them up?**

 **Vancha: Two Vampanese for you, two for me, two for Darren, two for Merida, and one for Harkatt. Merida takes the servant and black robes guy.**

 **Crepsley: And Evana?**

 **Vancha: We could all rush her at the end**

 **Crepsley: No I will handle her**

 **Vancha: You sure? Than all is left is to split up and move in. Get as close as you can I'll start by throwing a few throwing stars. Once you hear screams and curses hit them hard.**

 **The five circled the trees splitting up drawing their weapons after Vancha threw three stars everyone charged forward. The Vampanese were quick to react as Merida fought with her foe someone hit her hard in the back making her fall to the ground. She rolled over quickly and got to her feet the Vampanese that knocked her over was now being attacked by Harkatt. Three of their foes were down Vancha was bleeding from a cut on his waist but nothing was stopping him. Merida shot an arrow at the servant but the guy**

 **with the robes caught it and threw it onto the ground before it could touch the servant. The guy with the robes scalded as she grabbed another arrow and flirted over to her before she could do anything. She pulled out a knife and backed away from him the guy cut her right shoulder, her stomach, and her right cheek with his sword. She backed up against a tree the guy as the guy cut off her right hand. She screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees and dropped her weapons defenseless. With one swipe he would of cut off her head but she rolled out of the way the guy flirted over back to the servant and the two flirted off. She moaned loudly and she got to her feet she grabbed her weapons and went over to help Harkatt with his enemy. She stabbed him deep in the back killing him Crepsley went over to help Vancha.**

 **Evana: Will you raise your knives to me to Larten?**

 **He hesitated then dropped his knives and dropped to his knees**

 **Crepsley: No lady I will not(Sighed)**

 **Evana: Than I will not lay a hand to you**

 **She went to all the dead Vampanese and made the death touch sign and whispered " in death may you be triumphant" the rest of the Vampanese flited off.**

 **Crepsley: The last Vampanese you were fighting you let him go. Why?**

 **Vancha: His name is Ganen Harst, he is my brother.(A few tears in his eyes)**

 **Vancha: My real last name is Harst I changed it when I became a vampire. We were very close growing up we did everything together. We were blooded by a Vampanese but I couldn't handle killing when drinking someone so I left and joined the vampires. I never saw Ganen again until tonight, Paris Skle was the one that made me a vampire.**

 **Evana: Found this, I thought you might like it back(Walked up and tossed Merida her hand)**

 **Merida looked at it than looked at where her hand use to be**

 **Merida: Can we stitch it back on?(Winced in pain)**

 **Crepsley: Lady Evana you have the power to attach it right?**

 **Evana: I do but I won't snopes don't deserve special favors, you and Darren should of been a spy Merida.**

 **Crepsley held her hand in place, Darren held her still, and Vancha sewed her hand back on. All three rubbed their spit into it to quicken the healing**

 **Crepsley: This is the best we could do, if it gets infected we'll chop it off again and you'll have to live without it.**

 **In the morning Vancha left for Vampire Mountain but said he would be back to join the hunt. Evana left to go back home and Darren, Crepsley, Harkatt, and Merida continued their journey and hunt**

 **At a hotel in Crepsley's city**

 **They rented two room next to each other with a door to get in each others rooms. Merida and Darren in one room Crepsley and Harkatt in the other. Whenever they needed to leave at night they used the windows. The city was an uproar because of Vampaneses killing people. While Crepsley and Harkatt used the bathrooms Darren and Merida waited to take a bath and they almost fell asleep while waiting. Every night they searched and roamed the roofs and tunnels searching for Vampanese. Harkatt and Crepsley walked out of the bathrooms so Darren and Merida went in. Everyone went to bed after their beds that night but early in the morning Harkatt shook Darren and Merida awake.**

 **Darren: What's up?**

 **Harkatt: Someone's knocking at your door**

 **Merida: Tell them to please go away**

 **Harkatt: I was going to but-**

 **Darren: Who is it?**

 **Harkatt: I don't know, I opened my door slightly and saw a man with a briefcase. He doesn't work at the hotel but someone who does is with him. Come see for yourself.**

 **They tip toed past Crepsey who was sleeping and opened the door slightly the man was scowling and raising his hand to knock again. They closed the door.**

 **Darren: Think we should answer?**

 **Harkatt: Yes, he doesn't look like the type who'll go away if we ignore him.**

 **Darren: I'll go see what he wants but I won't let him in unless I have to.**

 **Harkatt: Shall Merida and I stay here?**

 **Darren: Yes, but keep close to the door I'll call if I need help.**

 **As they went to fetch their weapons Darren got dressed and went to the door.**

 **Darren: Who is it?**

 **The man: Mr Horston?**

 **Darren: No, you have the wrong room**

 **The man: Oh, this isn't Mr Vur Horston's room?**

 **Darren remembered they used false names when they checked in**

 **Darren: No it's mine and my sisters room not our dad's. I'm Darren Horston and my sister is Merida Horston.**

 **The man: Ah excellent, you two are the reason I'm here. Is your father with you?**

 **Darren: Why do you want to know who are you?**

 **The man: If you open the door and let me in I'll explain**

 **Darren: I like to know who you are first, these are dangerous times and we were told not to open the door to strangers.**

 **The man: Ah excellent, I should of course not expect you to open the door to an unannounced visitor. My name is Mr Blaws**

 **Darren: What do you want Mr Blaws?**

 **Mr Blaws: I'm a school inspector, I've come to find out why you and your sister aren't in school. May I come in Darren?**

 **Mr Blaws: Darrrrrrrennn**

 **Darren: Just a minute please**

 **He took a deep breath then let the man in and shut the door**

 **Mr Blaws: So where is your twin sister and your father?**

 **Darren: Sleeping in fathers room**

 **Mr Blaws: I forgot he works night shifts but I'm on a tight schedule so you'll have to wake them.**

 **Darren: Okay**

 **He hurried into Crepesley's room and shook him awake**

 **Crepsley: Is the hotel on fire?**

 **Darren: No**

 **Crepesley Then go away and-**

 **Darren: There's a man in my room a school inspector he knows our names, at least the names we checked under. He wants to know why Merida and I aren't in school.**

 **Crepsley jumped out of the bed**

 **Darren: You and Merida better get dressed and meet him**

 **As Crepsley and Merida did Darren walked back into his room and closed the curtains.**

 **Darren: My father's eyes are sensitive that's why he prefers night shifts**

 **Mr Blaws: Ah excellent**

 **When Merida and Crepsley walked in Mr Blaws shook their hands.**

 **Mr Blaws: So what's wrong with your young troopers?**

 **Crepsley: Nothings wrong**

 **Mr Blaws: Then why are they not in school with the other boys and girls?**

 **Crepsley: Darren and Merida do not go to school. Why should they?**

 **Mr Blaws: To learn like other 15 year olds**

 **Crepsley: How do you know their age?**

 **Mr Blaws: From their birth certificates of course**

 **Crepsley: And how did you acquire those?**

 **Mr Blaws: You included them with the rest of the relevant forms when you enrolled them at Mahler's.**

 **Crepsley: Mahler's?**

 **Mr Blaws: The school you chose to send Darren and Merida to**

 **Crepsley looked over the paper work and the birth certificates the files built up a complete picture of 15 year old twins called Darren and Merida Horston who moved to this city during the summer with their father who worked late nights at a local abattoir.**

 **Crepsley: Are they correct?**

 **Mr Blaws: Of course they are you filled them out yourself. Didn't you?**

 **Merida: Of course he did, sorry to act so befuddled. It's been a hard week. Family problems**

 **Mr Blaws: Ah that's why you two haven't shown up at Mahler's?**

 **Merida: Yes, we should have rung and informed you. Sorry**

 **Mr Blaws: No problem, I'm glad that's all it was we were afraid something happened to you two.(Putting the papers away)**

 **Merida: No, nothing bad happened(Shooting Crepsley and Darren a look that say " play along")**

 **Mr Blaws: Excellent than you two will be in on Monday?**

 **Merida: Monday?**

 **Mr Blaws: Hardly seems worthwhile coming in tomorrow with it being the end of the week. Come early Monday morning and we'll sort you two out with a timetable and show you around-**

 **Crepsley: Excuse me, but Darren and Merida will not being going to your school on Monday or any other day.**

 **Mr Blaws: Have they enrolled in another school?**

 **Crepsley: No, Darren and Merida do not need to go to school. I educate them**

 **Darren: Mr Blaws?**

 **Mr Blaws: Yes Darren?**

 **Darren: What would happen if we didn't turn up at Mahler's?**

 **Mr Blaws: If you enroll at a different school and pass on the paper work to me everything will be fine.**

 **Darren: And if we didn't enroll at another school?**

 **Mr Blaws: Everyone must go to school(Laughed)**

 **Darren: So if we choose not to go?**

 **Mr Blaws: We send a social worker to see what the problem was**

 **Darren: And if we asked you to tear up our enrolment form and forget us? If we said sent it to you by mistake? What if we wanted to withdrawl them?**

 **Mr Blaws: We weren't aware of you two's existence before you contacted us. But now that we are, we're responsible for you. If we sent social workers after you and you gave them a hard time we would have to call the police.**

 **Darren: You know what this means don't you? You'll have to start making packed lunches for us.**

 **After Mr Blaws left Harkatt joined them as Crepsley paced the room threatening to kill Mr Blaws.**

 **Darren: What good would killing him do? Somebody else would replace him. Our records are on file. He's only a messenger.**

 **Harkatt: We could move, find a new hotel**

 **Crepsley: No, he has seen our faces and would broadcast our descriptions. It would make matters more complicated than they already are.**

 **Harkatt: is it possible there's been a mix up? Perhaps a real Vur Horston and his twin son and daughter sent in forms and you've been confused with them.**

 **Crepsley: No, the address of this hotel was included and so were our room numbers…Murlough(Hissed)**

 **Crepsley: This is a trap(Sat down)**

 **Darren: It can't be, how could the vampaneze have found out about Murlough?**

 **Crepsley: Desmond Tiny, he knew about our run in with Murlough and must have told the vampaneze. But I cannot understand why they faked the birth certificates and school records.**

 **Harkatt: This sounds crazy, but what if Mr Crepsley did submit the forms?**

 **Darren: Come again?**

 **Harkatt: He might have done it in his sleep, remember Pasta O'Malley at Cirque Du Freak? He read books at night when he was asleep. He could never recall reading them, but if you asked him about them he could answer all your questions.**

 **Darren: I forgotten about Pasta**

 **Crepsley: I could not have filled in those forms**

 **Harkatt: We do strange things when we sleep, perhaps you-**

 **Crepsley: No, you do not understand I could not have done it because I cannot read or write.**

 **Harkatt: It could have been Mr Tiny, he loves to stir things up. Perhaps this is his idea of a joke.**

 **Darren: It has a whiff of him about it, I can't see why he would want to send me back to school, but it's the sort of trick I can imagine him pulling. But let's say he is behind it that still leaves us with the problem of what to do. Should we report for class Monday morning? Or do we ignore Mr Blaws warning and carry on as before?**

 **Crepsley: I would rather not send you two, there is strength in unity. With you two at school we would not be there to help you if you run into trouble. Nore you two help us if our foes struck here.**

 **Merida: But if we don't go we'll have school inspectors and worse dogging our heels.**

 **Harkatt: The other option is to leave, just pack our bags and go.**

 **Crepsley: That is worth considering, I do not like the idea of these people to suffer, but if this is a trap designed to divide us, perhaps the killings will stop if we leave. As prince and princess Darren and Merida must decide.**

 **Merida saw this as an opportunity, she had lessons from her parents since she was a wee lass. But she always dreamed of being in a real school taking classes with other students making friends and socializing. Darren knew this and he wanted Merida to have everything she didn't have growing up in Dunbrock.**

 **Merida: The hell with it, if it's a trap let's call their bluff. If it's a joke we'll show we know how to take it.(Grinned)**

 **Crepsley: That is the sprite(Boomed)**

 **Darren: I've endured the Trials of Initiation twice, an underground stream and killers with Merida, a bear and wild boars. How bad can doing school again be?**

 **At Mahler's in the halls**

 **Merida and Darren spotted five girls and five boys in a corner. They walked up to them and stuck out their hands.**

 **Darren: Darren Horston and this is my sister Merida. Were new here and were looking for Mr Chivers. You don't know where he is do you?**

 **A boy: You what?**

 **Merida: He said his name is Darren and I'm-**

 **The boy: I heard you the first time**

 **A girl: Shivers isn't in yet**

 **The boy: Shivers isn't ever in before nine**

 **The girl: And even later on Mondays**

 **The boy: Everyone knows that**

 **Darren: Well as I said were new so we can't be expected to know things everyone else knows can we?**

 **The boy: Get stuffed asswipes**

 **Darren walked away and forced Merida to come with him they found Mr Shivers door and sat and waited. After a while Mr Chivers ran in out of breath running right past them. But then he noticed them.**

 **Darren: We been waiting, you're late**

 **Mr Chivers: Sorry flat tire, who are you two and why have you been waiting?**

 **Merida: My name is Merida Horston and-**

 **Mr Chivers: The new kids! Sorry forgot you two were coming**

 **Darren: No problem, you're here now better late than never(Mr Chivers shoke their hands)**

 **Merida and Darren sat down as Mr Chivers opened a drawer and took out a file.**

 **Mr Chivers: Mr Horston good grades, if you can match those here we won't complain.**

 **Darren: I'll do my best sir**

 **Mr Chivers: That's all we ask, Miss Horston I see the same for you and I also see you went to a private school in Scotland before moving back with your brother and dad. Impressive**

 **Merida: Thanks**

 **Mr Chivers: You two have had a rough ride haven't you? Must have been horrible your brother being trapped in a burning building(Looking at Darren's scars and burn marks)**

 **Darren: Yes sir**

 **Mr Chivers: Still all's well that ends well! You're alive and active(Put the file away)**

 **Merida and Darren followed Mr Chivers as he walked out of the office. Mr Chivers lead them on a quick tour.**

 **Mr Chivers: We place a lot of emphasis on musical excellence. Do you two play any instruments?**

 **Darren: I play a flute**

 **Mr Chivers: A flautist! Superb! We haven't had a decent flautist since Siobham Toner graduated four years ago. Maybe we'll have to try you out and see what you're made of?**

 **Darren: Maybe(Thinking how there's no way he's going to join)**

 **Mr Chivers: What about you miss?**

 **Merida: I'm an excellent signer and I know how to play a cello**

 **Mr Chivers: Excellent! Maybe we'll have you join choir?**

 **Merida: Maybe**

 **Merida would love that and love to join a lot of activities. But she knew they have too much going on for her and Darren to get caught up in after school activities. Mr Chivers told them each class lasted forty minutes. There was a ten minute break at elven, fifty minutes for lunch at ten. And that school ends at four.**

 **Mr Chivers: Detention runs from four thirty to six, but hopefully that won't concern you two?**

 **Darren: I hope not sir**

 **They went back to his office and he handed them their schedules. English, history, geography, science, maths, mechanical drawing, two modern languages, computer studies. A double dose of PE on Wednesdays. They had three free periods, one on Monday, one of Tuesday, and one of Thursday. Mr Chivers said those were used for either extracurricular activities or study hall. It was 9:40 and the bell rang it was time for their first class geography. Because of Merida's mom Merida knew every single thing and was getting straight A's on everything. Darren was a different story, geography was okay even though he was used to vampire world maps not human ones. Math he was in trouble, it was way different than any type of math he learned at his old school. All Merida and Darren did during their first break was wander**

 **around they had no friends yet. Darren knew if it wasn't for him Merida would have been popular as hell and would have had boys chasing after her like crazy. But because everyone knew her as his sister they didn't want anything to do with her either. After break they had history, history use to be Darren's favorite subject but this was more advanced than his old school. But as a supposedly fifteen year old who supposedly progressed through the system he was expected to know the detailed ins and outs of battles, names of generals, the wide ranging social effects of the war, and so on. He told his teacher that he had been concentrating on ancient history at his old school. She said there was a small class for ancient history at Mahler's and that she would get him transferred first thing tomorrow. It meant Merida and Darren having one period without each other but Darren needed to pass and Merida was happy for him. Merida and Darren were happy when they got back to the hotel. Any other place they could act like husband and wife because that's what they were. But at school they had to act like twin brother and sister. So they could do everything they would do anyways except make out and kiss on the lips. But Crepsley wasn't too happy though when they got back and it was because Paris Skyle was dead. So Crepsley took off to Vampire Mountain for the funeral in the morning. On Merida and Darren's third Tuesday on Mahler's they made a friend name Richard Montrose. He was a small mousey haired boy whom they recognized from English and history. He was also bullied just like them. While Merida and Darren were wandering the halls during their break when they scuffle so they went to investigate. Richard was pinned to the wall by Smickey Martin the guy that called them asswipes on their first day and three of his pals. Smickey was rooting through the boy's pocket.**

 **Smickey: You know you have to pay Monty, if we don't take your money someone else will. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't.**

 **Richard: Please Smickey not this week I have to buy a new atlas.(Sobbed)**

 **Smickey: Should have taken more care of your old one**

 **Richard: You're the one who ripped it you-**

 **Smickey: What were you going to call me?**

 **Richard: Nothing(Gasped frightenly)**

 **Smickey: Yes you were, hold him boys I'm gonna teach him a-**

 **Merida: You'll teach him nothing(Said fiercely)**

 **Smickey: Scottish Horston, what are you doing here? Better run along curly we haven't come after you and your brother for money yet. But that doesn't mean we won't.**

 **Darren: You won't get anything from us and you won't get anything from Richard. In the future either. Or anyone else.**

 **Smickey: Oh? Those are awfully big words Horsty. If you take them back I might forget you said them.**

 **Merida and Darren stepped forward Smickey grabbed Richard's left arm and swung him. Richard went over the stair railing and would have fell to his death if Merida haven't ran over and grabbed his right ankle. As Merida pulled him back up Smickey and his friends scattered.**

 **Darren: Are you okay?**

 **Richard: You saved my life Merida, thank you(Shaking but smiling)**

 **Merida: No problem**

 **Richard swapped seats in English to sit next to Darren and Merida and in history to sit next to Darren. Richard let Darren copy his notes and Richard started spending most of his break and lunches with them. That night Darren took a walk by himself after visiting his old friend Debbie. Who was now a teacher at Mahler's. But something struck the back of his head and he went toppling to the ground. He rolled away as a silver object came crashing down on the ground where his head had been. Ignoring his wounded head he scrambled to his knees and looked around for something to defend himself with. A plastic top of a dustbin laid nearby he snatched it and held it in front of him like a shield. Whatever hit the lid cut it in half.**

 **The attacker: I'll cut you to pieces!(Circling Darren)**

 **There was something familiar about his voice but Darren couldn't place it. His attacker was wearing dark clothes and was large and chunky. He had no hands just two metallic attachments. One gold the other silver, attached to the ends of his elbows. There were three hooks on each attachment. Darren avoided the killers hooks which dug into the building wall. Darren tried to kick him in the chest but the attacker brought his other arm down upon Darren's shin cruelly knocking his leg aside. Darren yelped as pain shot up the length of his leg. Hopping madly he threw the two halves of the useless dustbin lid at the vampanese. He tried to run but his injured leg wouldn't support him and after a couple of strides he collapsed to the ground helpless.**

 **The vampanese: Going to cut you, slow and painful, I'll start with your fingers. Slice them off, one at a time then your hands. Then your toes then-**

 **There was a sharp clicking noise followed by the hiss of parted air. Something shot by the vampanese's head only narrowly missing. It struck the wall and embedded itself, a short, thick, steel tipped arrow. The vampanese cursed.**

 **The vampanese: I'll get you later, you'll die slowly in great agony. I'll cut you, fingers first, one at a time(Yelled as he took off)**

 **A man of medium height appeared out of the gloom. He was dressed in black with a long scarf looped around his neck and gloves covering his hands. He was holding a gun shaped weapon which jutted a steal arrow. Another arrow firing gun was slung over his left shoulder. Darren sat up and started rubbing his leg trying to get some life back in it.**

 **Darren: Thanks(The man got closer)**

 **But the man's arrow gun was pointing at Darren.**

 **Darren: Mind lowering that? You just saved my life, be a shame if that went off by accident and killed me.**

 **The man: Does it surprise you that I spared your life?(No warmth in his face)**

 **Darren: I guess**

 **The man: Do you know why I saved you?**

 **Darren: Out of the goodness of your heart?**

 **The man: Maybe, or maybe I was saving you for myself!**

 **Darren: Who are you?**

 **The man: You don't recognize me?**

 **Darren shook his head no**

 **The man: Strange never thought you forget then again it's been a long time.**

 **Darren: Steve! Steve Leopard!(Gasped)**

 **Steve: Yes**

 **He put the gun away and pulled Darren to his feet**

 **Steve: Had you going for a minute didn't I?(Smiled)**

 **Darren: You're not going to kill me?**

 **Steve: Hardly! Hello Darren good to see you again old friend.**

 **Darren threw his arms around him and hugged him.**

 **Darren: Steve!(Sobbed into Steve's shoulder)**

 **Steve: Stop that, you'll have me crying if you keep it up(Pushed Darren away and wiped around his eyes)**

 **Darren: It's really you!(Dried his cheeks)**

 **Steve: Of course, you don't think two people could be born this handsome do you?**

 **Darren: Modest as ever**

 **Steve: Nothing to be modest about, can you walk?(Laughed)**

 **Darren: I think a hobble is the best I can manage**

 **Steve: Then lean on me, I don't want to hang around. Hooky might come back with his friends.**

 **Letting Darren lean on him Steve led him to a fifth floor of a run-down apartment. Steve stopped at a battered brown door kept shut by a think padlock and chain. He rooted through his pockets, pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Steve pulled Darren in then shut the door. It was dark until he lit a candle.**

 **Steve: No electricity**

 **He laid Darren on a couch and tended to his wounds.**

 **Darren: Does the vampanese know where I am staying?**

 **Steve: I doubt it, if he did he would have attacked you there. From what I saw he stumbled upon you by chance. By the way I know how to do this cause I took first-aid classes. Figured they'd come in handy, you want something to drink?**

 **Darren: Just some water**

 **Steve pulled a bottle of mineral water out of a bag by the sink and filled a couple of glasses.**

 **Steve: Sorry it's not cold the fridge won't work without electricity.**

 **Darren: No problem, has the sink been cut off too?**

 **Steve: No but you wouldn't want to drink any, fine for washing. But you would be on the toilet for days if you swallowed.**

 **Darren: Will you come back to the hotel with me? There's someone I want you to meet.**

 **Steve: Who?**

 **Darren: My wife who is a vampire like me, and a Scotland princess.**

 **The idea of meeting a Scotland vampire princess put a grin on Steve's face. When they got to the hotel Darren knocked on the window and Harkat let them in. No one said anything until Darren told them who Steve was.**

 **Merida: Steve Leopard, I've heard much about you(Stared at him unhappily)**

 **Steve: None of it good I bet(Rubbed the back of his neck)**

 **Harkat: What's he doing here?**

 **Darren: He's my friend he saved my life**

 **Harkat: But he knows where we are now**

 **Darren: So?**

 **Steve: Harkat's right, I'm human if I fell into the hands of the vampanese they could torture me. Get me to reveal your location, you should move on to somewhere new in the morning. And not tell me about it.**

 **Darren: I don't think that will be necessary**

 **After Merida and Harkat calmed down Darren told Steve about the fake letters to Mahler's.**

 **Steve: They're after you and Merida?**

 **Darren: Possibly or Crepsley but we're not entirely sure. By the way guys the guy who attacked me has three hooks on both arms. One hand's made of gold the other silver.**

 **Merida: Did you know it was Darren you were saving?**

 **Steve: I wouldn't have come to his rescue otherwise**

 **Merida: If he attacked an ordinary human you would have let him kill?(Gasped)**

 **Steve: Yes, if sacrificing one person means saving many more I will. If I hadn't caught a glimpse of Darren's face I would of let Hooky kill him.**

 **Steve started to shiver**

 **Harkat: Are you cold? I can turn up the heat.**

 **Steve: No thanks, I'm good**

 **Steve's curiosity made him ask why Merida moved out of Scotland to the USA. And why she chose this life over the life she had in her kingdom. Merida still didn't trust Steve yet, so she changed the subject back to the vampanese who attacked Darren.**

 **Merida: Do you think the vampanese will know it was you who saved Darren?**

 **Steve: I don't see how, they'll probably think it was you or Crepsley. I was careful not to reveal myself to Hooky.**

 **Harkat: Then we might still get the better of them. We haven't gone hunting for them since Crepsley left. Even with the three of us he made us promise not to do any hunting until he got back.**

 **Steve: Let me go with you, I'm accustomed to vampanese hunts. I know where to look and how to track them.**

 **Darren: And with us to back you up you could work faster and cover more ground.**

 **Merida: I wish Crepsley was here**

 **Darren: Me too, but the longer we wait for him the more time the vampanese have to plan an attack. This could be our best chance to strike.**

 **Harkat: It could also be our best chance to walk straight into a trap. But I'm with you Darren.**

 **Darren: To the death(Smiled)(Vowed)(Put his hand on Harkat's)**

 **Merida: To the death(Put her hand on Darren's)**

 **Steve: To the death**

 **Harkat: To the death, but I hope not ours.**

 **They spent Saturday and Sunday exploring the tunnels but found nothing so they returned to the hotel that afternoon. Darren and Merida returned to school Monday morning to see if they could find Debbie. While Harkat and Steve continued to search for the vampanese. They could not find Debbie anywhere. At ten Debbie pulled into the parking lot companied by two police men and a police women. Darren and Merida hurried and caught up with her.**

 **Darren: Miss Hemlock! Could I talk to you for a minute Miss?**

 **Debbie went a little bit away from the police but they kept an eye on them.**

 **Darren: What's going on?(Whispered)**

 **Debbie: You don't know?**

 **Darren shook his head no**

 **Debbie: Why did you tell me to leave?**

 **Darren: It's complicated**

 **Debbie: Did you know what was going to happen? If you did I'll hate you forever!**

 **Darren: Debbie, I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **After studying his face her face softened.**

 **Debbie: You'll hear about it on the news, I'll break it to you now but don't tell anyone else. I left Friday when you told me. Booked into a hotel even though I thought you were crazy.**

 **She paused**

 **Darren: And?**

 **Debbie: Somebody attacked the people in the apartments next to mine. Mr and Mrs Andrews and Mr Hugon. You never met them did you?**

 **Darren: I saw Mrs Andrews once, were they killed?**

 **Debbie: And drained of blood(Croaked as tears went down her face)**

 **Darren: When did it happen?**

 **Debbie: Late Saturday night or Sunday morning. The bodies were discovered yesterday afternoon. But the police didn't track me down until today. Do you know who did it?**

 **Darren: Yes and no, I don't know their names but I know what they are and why they did it.**

 **Debbie: You must tell the police**

 **Darren: It wouldn't help, this is beyond them**

 **Debbie: I'll be released later this evening. When they do release me I'm coming to put some hard questions to you. If I'm not happy with your answers I'll turn you over to them.**

 **She took off with the police, when Merida and Darren got to the hotel after school Darren told Harkat and Steve that they should tell Debbie the truth.**

 **Steve: And if she betrays us to the police?**

 **Darren: It's a risk we have to take**

 **Steve: You feel that strongly about her?**

 **Darren: Yes**

 **Steve: Then tell her the truth**

 **Darren: Thanks**

 **Debbie showed up at seven**

 **Debbie: There's a police officer in the lobby, he thinks I'm here to tutor you. I gave him your name, if you object to that tough!**

 **Darren: Nice to see you too(Smiled)**

 **Debbie noticed Steve and Harkat**

 **Debbie: You didn't say we would have company besides your sister**

 **Darren: They have to be here, they're part of what I have to tell you.**

 **Debbie: Who are they?**

 **Darren: This is Steve Leopard and that's Harkat Molds(Steve bowed)**

 **Debbie: Oh my lord!(Noticed Harkat's features)**

 **Harkat: Guess you don't get many like me in**

 **Debbie: Is he from the institute you told me about? Where you and Evra Von lived?**

 **Darren: There was no institute that was a lie**

 **Debbie: What else have you lied about?(Eyed him coldly)**

 **Darren: Everything more or less, but the lies stop here. Tonight I'll tell you the truth. By the end you'll either think I'm crazy or wish I'd never told you. But you have to hear me out your life depends on it.**

 **Debbie: Is it a long story?**

 **Steve: One of the longest you'll ever hear(Lughed)**

 **Debbie: Then I'd better sit down**

 **Darren started with the Cirque Du Freak and Madam Octa and took it from there. He covered his years about being Crepsley's assistant and his time in Vampire Mountain. He told her about Harkat and the Lord of the Vampanese. He explained everything about Merida including the fact that him and her on not siblings or blood related at all. That they're husband and wife. Then he explained why they came here, how fake forms have been submitted to Mahler's, and about Steve. There was a pause before Debbie spoke.**

 **Debbie: It's insane, you can't be serious**

 **Steve: He is(Laughed)**

 **Debbie: Vampires, ghosts, and vampanese….. It's ludicrous**

 **Darren: It's true, I can prove it(Merida and him raised their fingers to show Debbie the scars of their fingertips)**

 **Debbie: Scars don't prove anything(Sneered)**

 **Merida and Darren walked over to the window**

 **Darren: Go to the door and face us**

 **Debbie hesitated**

 **Darren: Go on, we won't hurt you**

 **Debbie did what he said**

 **Darren: Keep your eyes open**

 **Merida and Darren flited over to Debbie so they were right in front of her. Then they flited back to the window.**

 **Steve: Ta-da!**

 **Debbie: How did you two do that?(Voice trembling)**

 **Darren: We can move at tremendously fast speeds. We're strong, we could punch threw any wall and not tear skin. We can leap higher and further than any human. Hold our breath longer and live for centuries. We're half-vampires.**

 **After a long pause Debbie sat back down**

 **Debbie: I believe you, I saw the pictures of my neighbors and no human could do that(Moaned)**

 **Darren: You see why I had to tell you? The vampaneses plan is to kill us. The attack on your neighbours was only the start of the bloodshed. They won't stop with that. You'll be next if they find you.**

 **Debbie: But why? If it's you, Merida, and this Crepsley they want, why come after me?**

 **Darren: I don't know, it doesn't make sense, That's what's so frightening.**

 **Debbie: What are you going to do to stop them?**

 **Darren: Tracking them by day, hopefully we'll find them. If we do we'll fight, with luck we'll win. You need to find a new apartment, maybe move out of the city for a few weeks until it's over.**

 **Debbie: I trust you Darren, but if you think I'm running away you're deluding yourself. I'm staying to fight.**

 **Darren: What are you talking about?**

 **Debbie: I'll help you fight and kill the vampanese**

 **Merida: Actually I think that's a great idea**

 **Darren: What(Roared)**

 **Merida: We could do with another pair of legs down there. Besides she has the guts to do it that's all that matters. Remember I was still as good at weapons and fighting before I was blooded. Everyone deserves to fight and be brave no matter if they're human or not. She has every right to join us and you have no right to tell her no.**

 **Debbie: Thank you**

 **Steve: I can kit her out with an arrow gun**

 **Darren: Very well(Sighed)**

 **Debbie: Now let's quit with the time wasting and get down to business. I want to know everything there is to know about these monsters.**

 **Darren: Quiet!**

 **Debbie: What did I-**

 **Darren: Hush(Whispered)**

 **He pressed his ear against the door**

 **Harkat: Trouble?(Walked up beside him)**

 **Darren: I heard soft footsteps in the hall but no door has opened**

 **Merida grabbed her bow and arrows and went by the window**

 **Darren: Anyone outside?**

 **Merida: No I think the way's clear if we have to make a break for it**

 **Darren: I'll go first**

 **Darren opened the door and dived into the hall. Harkat stepped out after him long tense moments passed they didn't move. Then someone couched overhead, the figure clinging to the ceiling dropped before Harkat could fire. The figure knocked Harkat across the hallway then kicked Darren's sword from his hands. Darren scrambled for it but then heard a familiar voice.**

 **Vancha: Game set and match to me**

 **Darren turned around and saw Vancha March**

 **Darren: Vancha(Gasped as Vancha helped him to his feet)**

 **Vancha: Darren Harkat(Greeted)**

 **Darren: When did you get back? Where's Crepsley?**

 **Vancha: Larten's on the roof we got back fifteen minutes ago. We heard unfamiliar voices in the room which is why we moved cautiously. Who's in there with you?**

 **Darren: Come in and I'll introduce you**

 **Darren, Harkat, and Vancha went into the room. Darren told Debbie, Steve, and Merida that everyone was safe. Merida already called down Crepsley. Crepsley was not happy to see Steve but after Darren arguing for him Crepsley eventually gave in.**

 **Crepsley: Very well, I will speak no more of it. But I will keep a very close watch on him.**

 **Steve: Watch away.**

 **Darren told them about Hooky**

 **Vancha: I don't like the sound of this Hooky**

 **Crepsley: What is stranger is that he has not attacked since.**

 **Harkat: How did Hooky recognize Darren?**

 **Crepsley: Maybe by the scent of Darren's blood**

 **Vancha: I don't like this**

 **At dusk they checked out of the hotel and took over two apartments next to Steve's. Then it was time to go vampanese hunting. They paired off into three teams. Debbie went with Crepsley, Steve with Vancha, and Harkat with Darren and Merida. Along with their weapons they each carried a mobile phone. They assigned one tunnel for each team, nobody found any trace of the vampanese. After a while they went back to the apartments.**

 **Crepsley: She will make it(Said to Darren as he smiled and looked at Debbie)**

 **Darren: You think so?**

 **Crepsley: When we were in the tunnels I held a steady pace. She kept up and did not complain. She will not let us down.**

 **The next day Darren and Harkat were taking a walk when Darren came across a newspaper stand. The article talked about a dead girl and two killers named Darren and Merida Horston. Darren discussed it with Crepsley and Vancha at the apartments after Debbie went to bed. Darren and Merida returned to school Friday morning and went to Mr Chivers office.**

 **Mr Chivers: Darren! Merida! Where have you been? What happened? Why didn't you call?(Gasped as he grasped their shoulders)**

 **Darren told him that they have been sick for a while and at their uncle Steve's house.**

 **Mr Chivers: I'd almost given up on you two, wouldn't it been awful if you two had been taken as well? Three in a week, I can't bear thinking about it.**

 **Merida: Three sir?**

 **Mr Chivers: Yes losing Tara was terrible but if we'd-**

 **Darren: Tara?**

 **Mr Chivers: Tara Williams, the girl that was killed last Tuesday. Surely you two heard?**

 **Darren: I read the name in the papers, was she a student at Mahler's?**

 **Mr Chivers: Great heavens you two, don't you know?(Yelled)**

 **Merida: Know what?**

 **Mr Chivers: Tara Williams was a classmate of yours! That's why we were so worried. We thought maybe the three of you had been together when the killer struck. You two must know her, Darren sat next to her in English!**

 **Darren and Merida finally saw Tara's face**

 **Darren: Oh no(Moaned)**

 **Mr Chivers: Are you two alright? Would you care for something to drink?**

 **They shook their heads no**

 **Merida: Oh no!(Moaned as she thought Richard might be next because he sits in front of her and behind Darren)**

 **Darren asked if they could take the day off and that they still haven't been feeling well.**

 **Mr Chivers: Darren, Merida, will you stay in this weekend and take care?**

 **Merida: Yes sir(Lied)**

 **They hurried to look for Richard they saw him in the computer room then left. Satisfied that he was safe, then they returned to the apartments.**

 **Debbie: Tara, what sort of beast would pick on an innocent girl like Tara?(Tears in her eyes)**

 **They searched for the vampanese in the tunnels again that night. They found some including Hooky and were surrounded. Hooky responded to Vancha calling him crazy.**

 **Hooky: I'm not crazy! Except crazy with rage! And it's all his fault(Pointed at Darren)**

 **Crepsley: Darren?**

 **Darren: I don't know what he's talking about**

 **Hooky: Liar!**

 **Merida: Do you know this creature?**

 **Darren: No, the first time I saw him was when he attacked me in the ally.**

 **Hooky: Lies!(Screamed)**

 **Darren: Honestly I haven't a clue what you're on about**

 **Hooky removed his mask**

 **Darren: Reggie Veggie(Gasped)**

 **Reggie: Don't call me that! It's R.V and it stands for Rightous Vampanese!**

 **Vancha: I don't understand, who is this lunatic?**

 **Darren: It's a long story, I'll tell you later**

 **Darren: What happened to you? You loved life you were gentle and kind.**

 **R.V: You happened to me, you and your band of freaks. You ruined my life man.**

 **Vancha: Who sent the papers?**

 **A wicked voice behind them said " I did". Everyone turned around and saw Steve had a knife to Debbie's throat.**

 **Crepsley: I knew we could not trust him, I should have killed him years ago.**

 **Vancha: It was all a ploy wasn't it? The hooked one's attack and your rescue of Darren was staged.**

 **Steve: Of course, I knew where they were all along.**

 **Crepsley: Very clever(Snarled)**

 **Darren: Why?(Croaked)**

 **Steve: Why what?**

 **Darren: Why do you hate us? We did nothing to hurt you.**

 **Steve: You chose his side over mine**

 **Darren: No! I saved you, I gave up everything so that you could live.**

 **Steve: Nonsense! Now here comes the guest of honor, a man I'm sure you're dying to meet.**

 **Everyone looked back at the vampanese and saw two people walked in.**

 **Darren: Vancha!(Shouted)**

 **Vancha: What?(Snapped)**

 **Darren: It's your brother Gannen Harst**

 **Vancha's gaze left the man in the robes and hood AKA the Lord of the Vampanese and went on his brother. Seizing the moment Crepsley reacted quickly after Vancha. Crepsley dived among the vampanese knives outstretched and three of the vampanese fell throats or chest slit open. Harkat buried his axe into a vampaneses head. Steve was distracted by the action so Darren threw a knife by him to make him flinch. It worked Steve grip on Debbie loosened. Debbie dug her left elbow sharply into Steve's ribs and broke free of his grip. Before he could dive after her Darren was on him. Darren grabbed him around the waist and propelled him backwards into the wall. Stepping away from him Darren sent his right fist smashing into the side of Steve's face. The force knocked Steve down then Darren grabbed Steve's head and smashed it into the wall knocking him out. Darren was about to kill him.**

 **R.V: Stop!(Screamed)**

 **R.V had Debbie and had the hooks of his right hand pressed against her jaw.**

 **R.V: Drop the knife or I slit her like a pig**

 **Darren seized Steve and held his knife against his throat**

 **Darren: If she dies, he dies**

 **R.V: Don't play games with me, let him go or I'll kill her**

 **Darren howled like a wolf making R.V look at him with fear but then he collected himself again.**

 **R.V: Howling won't save your tasty little friend**

 **Darren: Let's stop wasting each other's time, you put Debbie aside I'll put Steve aside. We'll settle this man to man, winner takes all.**

 **R.V: No deal**

 **He edged towards an exit with Debbie**

 **Darren: What are you doing?(Shouted moving to block him)**

 **R.V: Stay back!**

 **Darren: Let her go(Said desperately)**

 **R.V: No, I'm taking her, If you try to stop me I'll kill her.**

 **Darren: I'll kill Steve if you do**

 **R.V: I don't care for Steve like you care for little Debbie. I'll sacrifice my friend if you'll sacrifice yours.**

 **Darren moved out of his way**

 **R.V: Wise move**

 **Darren: If you harm her(Sobbed)**

 **R.V: I won't, not for the time being. I want to see you squirm before I do but if you kill Steve or come after me.**

 **He left with Debbie with that Gannen called the vampanese off.**

 **Gannen: I'll give you guys fifteen minutes to try to escape. Leave your hostages and flee. For fifteen minutes nobody will follow you have my word.**

 **Vancha: This is a trick(Snarled)**

 **Gannen: I don't lie**

 **Darren: What about Debbie? I want to take her too!(Shouted)**

 **Gannen: I command those in this room, but not he of the hooks. She is his now.**

 **Darren: Were taking the hostages!**

 **Gannen: Fine, so will you leave?**

 **Darren: Yes(Croaked)**

 **Gannen: Then go now! From the moment you leave this room the clock starts. If we catch you, you die.**

 **Darren, Merida, Harkat, Crepsley, and Vancha took off with Steve and the random vampanese. They slapped Steve in the face to make him be quiet everytime he talked. There was still a long way to go, plenty of time for the vampanese to run them down.**

 **Vancha: We have to try to shake them off, If we make straight for the surface they'll be upon us before we're halfway there.**

 **Crepsley: But we could lose ourselves if we detour, we do not know this area. We might run into a dead end.**

 **Vancha: Aye, but it's a chance we'll have to take. I'll act as a decoy and go back the way we came. The rest of you try and find an alternative route out. I'll work my way back to you later, if the luck of the vampires is with me.**

 **Crepsley: Luck sir**

 **Vancha took off as they entered a fresh stretch of tunnels Steve pushed Merida hard into a wall. Making her cry out in pain then land hard on the ground. Then Crepsley was on him in a flash as Harkat made sure Merida was okay then gently helped her to her feet.**

 **Crepsley: Do that again and you die! The next time you touch her or if you dare touch Darren I will kill you.(Snapped)**

 **They continued, a short while later they heard the vampanese. They were spotted by one vampanese holding a torch.**

 **The vampanese: I found them! They're here!(Yelled)**

 **Vancha grabbed the vampaneses head and twisted it killing him.**

 **Harkat: Good timing**

 **Vancha: I've been shadowing you for a while**

 **Darren: Any idea how far we are from the surface?**

 **Vancha: No**

 **Crepsley: What about the vampanese? Are they close?**

 **Vancha: Aye**

 **They continued, they got to a ladder**

 **Vancha: Go!(Yelled)**

 **Crepsley grabbed Darren and Merida and shoved them up the ladder. They hurried out then looked around and saw no one.**

 **Merida: It's clear!(Yelled)**

 **Steve crawled out, then Harkat, then the random vampanese. After a short delay Crepsley and Vancha crawled out. They returned to the apartments Crepsley, Harkat, Merida, and Darren kept Steve in the middle apartment and Vancha kept the random vampanese in the apartment on the right.**

 **Darren: Anyone thirsty or hungry?**

 **Crepsley: Water please, and bandages(Sat down)**

 **Harkat: Are you hurt?**

 **Crepsley: Not really, but the tunnels we crawled through were unhygienic. We should all clean out our wounds to prevent infection.**

 **Everyone washed their hands, dug into some food, and tended to their wounds.**

 **Crepsley: This lord of yours, what does he look like?(Asked Steve)**

 **Steve: Now now Larten, you don't honestly expect me to describe him do you? He's been very careful not to show his face, even to most of those who follow him.**

 **Darren: How did you get so twisted? We were friends almost like brothers. What happened to you?**

 **Steve: I was betrayed**

 **Darren: That isn't true, I saved your life. I gave up everything so that you could live.**

 **Steve: Shut it! Torture me if you wish but don't insult me with lies.**

 **Crepsley: Impudent cur!(Struck Steve's cheek drawing blood)**

 **Steve: One night soon it will be your blood I dine on(Said to Crepsley as he wiped the blood then licked it)**

 **More than an hour Vancha walked in revealing that the vampanese. Vancha said he killed the vampanese. Crepsley looked out the window.**

 **Crepsley: Charna's guts!(Gasped)**

 **Vancha, Harkat, Merida, and Darren rushed over, the street was teeming with police cars, army vans, policemen, and soldiers. Many carried rifles, in the opposite building there was figures in the windows also armed. There was a helicopter hung in the air. In the helicopter there was a soldier with a big gun. Everyone quickly retreated from the window shutting the blind again.**

 **Harkat: Why didn't they use sirens?**

 **Steve: They were warned to tread quietly. And before you waste time checking they've got the rear of the building and roof covered and the front as well.(Laughed)**

 **A voice: You in there! Killers!(Yelled through a megaphone)**

 **Vancha: Turn off the light!(Yelled)**

 **They did**

 **Vancha: Bring that sorry excuse for a dog over here**

 **Merida dragged Steve over to him and Vancha seized Steve's throat.**

 **Vancha: Why are they here?**

 **Steve: They think you're the killers, the ones who killed all those humans(Laughed)**

 **Vancha: You son of a mongrel!**

 **Steve: Please, let's not get personal(Said smugly)**

 **Harkat and Crepsley who left the room returned**

 **Harkat: They're packed tight two floors above**

 **Crepsley: Same two floors below**

 **Vancha: Who's down there and what the hell do you want?(Yelled out the window after smashing it to bits)**

 **The voice on the megaphone: Who am I talking to?**

 **Everyone realized it was a women**

 **Vancha: None of your business!(Yelled)**

 **The women: We know your names. Larten Crepsley, Vancha March, Darren Shan, Merida Manson, and Harkat Molds. I just want to know which one of the guys I'm talking to.**

 **Vancha: Vancha March(Yelled)**

 **The women: Listen March, I'm Chief Inspector Alice Burgess. Are your hostages alive and unharmed?**

 **Vancha: Hostages?**

 **Alice: Steve Leonard and Mark Ryter. We know you have them, so don't act innocent.**

 **Steve: This is Steve Leonard! They haven't killed me yet, but they killed Mark. They tortured him first, it was horrible.(Yelled mimicking terror)**

 **Alice: Okay, this is how it works, release your remaining hostage. When he's safe in our custody come down after him one at a time. Any sign of a weapon or unexpected moves and you're history.**

 **Vancha: Let's talk about this(Yelled)**

 **Alice: No talking(Snapped)**

 **Vancha: We're not going to release him, you don't know what he is. What he's done let me-**

 **A rifle fired and a ton of bullets shot at the building making the gang fall to the floor yelping and cursing. The bullets stopped.**

 **Alice: That was a warning shot and your last of that. Next time we shoot to kill. No bargaining no tradeoffs no talking. You terrorized this city for most of a year. But it stops here, you're through. Two minutes then we come in after you.**

 **After a short silence Harkat spoke**

 **Harkat: That's that, we're finished**

 **Vancha: Maybe, but we won't die alone(Staring at Steve)**

 **Vancha raised a knife**

 **Crepsley: Wait, there is a way out, the window. We jump they will not expect that.**

 **Vancha: The drop's no problem, but what do we do once down there?**

 **Crepsley: We flit, I will carry Darren, you carry Merida, and Merida carries Harkat while she's on your back. It will not be easy, they might shoot at us before we can flit. But it can be done, with luck.**

 **Alice: Time's up! Come out immediately or we open fire!**

 **Vancha: Ready?**

 **Crepsley: Ready**

 **Harkat: Ready**

 **Darren and Merida: Ready**

 **Vancha: I'll go first with Merida and Harkat, you two come after us. Give us a second or two to roll out of your way.**

 **Crepsley: Luck Vancha**

 **Vancha: Luck**

 **Merida went on his back then Harkat on hers and Vancha leapt through the window. Crepsley and Darren waited then Darren went on Crepsley's back and Crepsley went out the window. As they hit the ground Darren rolled off there was a sharp yell of pain. Crepsley laid on the ground nursing his right ankle unable to stand. While Vancha talked Alice to the ground Darren and Merida hurried over to Crepsley and helped him up. Crepsley's teeth gritted in pain.**

 **Merida: Is it broken?(Her and Darren dragged him behind a car)**

 **Crepsley: I do not think so, but the pain is intense(Gasped)**

 **He collapsed behind the car and rubbed his injured ankle. Vancha had Alice by the throat and had her megaphone in the other hand.**

 **Vancha: Hear this! If you shoot your chief dies!(Yelled in the megaphone)**

 **Alice: Forget about me! Take these creeps out now!(Yelled)**

 **Vancha: How bad is it?(Croched by Crepsley dragging Alice down with him)**

 **Crepsley: Bad**

 **Vancha: You can't flit?**

 **Crepsley: Not like this**

 **Vancha: Then we'll have to leave you behind**

 **Crepsley: Aye**

 **Vancha: I can't come back for you, if you stay you're on your own.**

 **Crepsley: We know**

 **Vancha: If I escape, I'll return for the Vampanese Lord. I'll wait in the tunnels that we fought in last night. I'll give you to midnight, if you aren't there by then I'll go after him alone.(Whispered)**

 **Crepsley: We will do our best to break out**

 **Vancha flitted off with Alice Crepsley, Harkat, Darren, and Merida were arrested. When they got to the jail Darren and Merida were in a room being questioned by two cops named Con and Ivan.**

 **Ivan: Is Darren Shan and Merida Manson your real names? Or is it Darren and Merida Horston?**

 **They didn't answer**

 **Ivan: How about your traveling companion, Larten Crepsley or Vur Horston?**

 **Darren and Merida looked down at their handcuffed hands and said nothing. Their ankles were cuffed too.**

 **Con: What about the freak? The grey skinned monster?**

 **Darren and Merida: He's not a monster!(Yelled)**

 **Con: Oh? What is he then?**

 **Darren: You wouldn't believe us if we told you**

 **Ivan: Try us**

 **Darren and Merida refused**

 **Con: What about the other? Vancha March and Larten Crepsley. Our informants told us they were vampires. What do you two have to say about that?**

 **Darren: Vampires don't exsit(Smiled)**

 **Ivan: But there is something weird about those two, March disappeared and we can't get Crepsley on any camera. We've taken blood samples of Crepsley and Harkat. We'll find out what they are when the results come back. What's you two's real names? What's your relationship to the others? Where-**

 **Merida: Where are our friends?**

 **Ivan: Would you two like to see them?**

 **Merida: I just want to know where they are**

 **Con: They're close, locked away nice and tight like you two. How old are you two? Where are you two from? Why pick this city? How many have you murdered? Where are the bodies? What have-**

 **There was a knock on the door Con got up and opened the door and a man entered.**

 **Darren: Mr Blaws?(Gasped)**

 **Ivan: Thank you for coming Walter(Shook Blaw's hand)**

 **Blaws: Glad to be of assistance**

 **Ivan: Would you like a chair?**

 **Blaws: No thanks, I'd rather not stop any longer than necessary, Rounds to do places to be.**

 **Ivan: That's fine, you brought the papers?**

 **Blaws: The forms they filled, all the files we have on them. Yes I left them with a man at the front desk. He's photocopying them and giving the originals back to me before I leave. I have to hang onto the originals for the school records.**

 **Ivan: Fine, can you identify this boy and girl?**

 **Blaws: Yes Darren and Merida Horston, is it true? What the media are saying, them and their friends are the killers?**

 **Ivan: We can't really say right now but as soon as we-**

 **Blaws: How could you? How could you kill all those people? And poor little Tara Williams, your own classmate!(Yelled at Darren and Merida)**

 **Merida: We didn't kill Tara, we didn't kill anyone. We're not killers, the police have arrested the wrong people.**

 **Con laughed**

 **Blaws: You're beasts**

 **He left and so did Ivan and a cop named Dave took his place.**

 **Dave: We're trying to help you two**

 **Merida: Taking off our handcuffs and setting us free would be a big help**

 **Dave: Good one, of course we know that isn't going to happen but there are things I can do. Get you two a lawyer, a bath, a change of clothes, and a nice bunk for the night. You two are going to be with us a long time but it doesn't have to be an unpleasant stay.**

 **Darren: What do we have to do to make it pleasant?**

 **Dave: Not much, tell us your real names, where you're from, and what you're doing here.**

 **They refused**

 **Merida: Would it be okay if we walked around for a few minutes? Our legs are cramping up.**

 **Dave: You two can't leave this room**

 **Merida: I'm not asking us to, a couple minutes pacing from one side to the other will be fine.**

 **Con: Let them, as long as they stay on their own side of the table**

 **Darren and Merida pushed their chairs back then started walking to one wall to the other. After a while they both stopped at a wall and rested their foreheads on it. After a little bit they were told to sit back down.**

 **Dave: Are there others? Is it just you five or are there killers in your gang that we haven't caught yet?**

 **Darren: We're not killers**

 **Dave: Did you kill them first then drink from them? Or the other way around?**

 **Darren: Leave us alone, you've got it all wrong. We're not your enemies.**

 **People poured into the hall and police and staff were all yelling.**

 **Dave: What the hell's going on?(Yelled)**

 **Con: I'll go check**

 **He pounded on the door so a guard opened it. He grabbed a women and got the information out of her.**

 **Con: It's a breakout!(Yelled)**

 **Dave: Which one? Crepsley or Molds?(Yelled jumping up)**

 **Con: Neither, it's the hostage Steve Leonard!(Gasped)**

 **Dave: What?!**

 **Con: He regained consciousness then murdered a guard and two nurses(Yelled)**

 **Dave looked at Darren and Merida**

 **Merida: We're not the killers, we're not the ones you want. We're on your side.**

 **The guard: What about the boy and girl?**

 **A cop named Morgan: You guys go I'll watch them**

 **Everyone else left slamming the door after four seconds he shut off the tape recorder.**

 **Morgan: I thought we'd never get rid of them, you two will have to go through the ceiling. I'm going to attack Darren in a minute. I'll put on a show for the cameras. Pretend to lose my rage and go for his throat. Merida defend your boyfriend and slam me over the head with your fists hard. I'll go down for the count. After that it's up to you two. I have no key for your chains so you'll have to snap them yourselves.**

 **Darren: Why are you doing this?**

 **Morgan came at Darren fast Merida quickly knocked Morgan out. Darren and Merida broke out of their chains then jumped right into the vent of the ceiling. After a little bit of searching they found Harkat's cell. Darren head butted through the tiles making Harkat jump up and get ready to defend himself. Merida put her head through the hole.**

 **Harkat: Merida!(Yelled in delight)**

 **Darren: Howdy partner(Widened the hole then stuck his head through the hole too)**

 **Harkat: What are you two doing up there?**

 **Merida: Sightseeing!(Laughed)**

 **Darren: Come on, we haven't much time and we have to find Crepsley.**

 **Merida dragged Harkat up then they looked for Crepsley's cell. After a little bit they heard Crepsley's voice. There was only one cop in the room with him. Harkat, Darren, and Merida broke through, landed on the floor, and then knocked the cop out.**

 **Crepsley: I was not expecting you three so soon(Broke free of his chains)**

 **Merida: How's your ankle? Can you walk?**

 **Crepsley: I will win no races, but nor shall I be a hindrance**

 **They kicked their way through the wall at the back of the building. They found themselves on the second floor above a deserted ally.**

 **Darren: Can you jump?**

 **Crepsley: No, but I can climb**

 **They made a way down into a manhole and into the tunnels. All of a sudden a gun went off and the bullet hit the wall. But it wasn't any cops it was a vampanese.**

 **The vampanese: Greetings vampires we been expecting you**

 **Darren: Who are you?**

 **The vampanese: One who follows the Lord of the Vampanese**

 **Merida: What are you doing here?**

 **The vampanese: Blocking your passage**

 **But Crepsley killed him and everyone continued they journey. Crepsley's ankle finally healed and didn't hurt anymore.**

 **Crepsley: Tread carefully, hold your weapons low and**

 **He paused**

 **Crepsley: Did any of you bring a weapon?**

 **Darren: Of course-**

 **He paused**

 **Darren: You're not going to believe this**

 **Crepsley: You forgot too?(Groaned)**

 **Merida forgot too, everyone looked at Harkat**

 **Harkat: Sorry**

 **Crepsley: Brilliant! The most important fight of our lives and we come unarmed. What manner of fools are we?**

 **Someone: The greatest who ever stalked the shadows of the night**

 **They saw it was just Vancha**

 **Vancha: Is it true, you came without weapons?**

 **Crepsley: We have had a difficult afternoon**

 **They told Vancha about jail and how Steve was there and how like them he escaped.**

 **Vancha: I pray to the gods that I have a chance to slit his throat tonight.**

 **Darren: You'll have to get in line(Not joking)**

 **Vancha: You four need weapons, follow me**

 **He lead them to a part of a tunnel where there was a small stack of weapons. Next to the weapons was a bound Alice Burgess.**

 **Harkat: Where did you get these?**

 **He picked a jagged knife and a small double headed axe.**

 **Vancha: The vampanese left them when they were clearing their dead away.**

 **Crepsley took a couple of long knives and a few short ones for throwing. Darren grabbed a small curved sword and put a small knife in the back of his trousers. Merida grabbed bow and arrows and a long sword.**

 **Merida: Can we trust her?(Pointed at Alice)**

 **Vancha: I don't know, but there's one way to find out**

 **He took the gag out of Alice's mouth**

 **Alice: Animal! I'll see you all hang for this. I'll have you shaved bald, smeared in tar, covered with feathers, then set you on fire as you dangle!**

 **Vancha: Isn't she magnificent? I think I'm falling in love.(Freeded her arms and legs)**

 **Alice: Savage!(Yelled)**

 **She was about to slap him but he grabbed her arm**

 **Vancha: Remember what I said Alice, I don't want to leave here at the mercy of our enemies. But I will if you force me to.**

 **She held her tongue**

 **Vancha: Better, now pick a weapon, two or three if you'd prefer and get ready. We have an army of darkness to deal with.**

 **Alice: You guys are crazy, you really expect me to believe you're vampires but not killers? That you're here to take on a bunch of… what did you call them?**

 **Vancha: Vampanese**

 **Alice: That these vampanese are the bad guys and you're here to sort the out? Even though there's dozens of them and only five of you?**

 **Vancha: That about sums it up, except there are six of us now**

 **Alice: Crazy(Picked up a long hunting knife and a few small ones)**

 **Alice: Okay, I don't believe your story but I'll tag along for the time being. If we run into these vampanese and they're all that you say I'll throw my lot in with you. But if we don't-**

 **She pointed at Vancha with her big sword then made a throat slicing suggestion.**

 **Vancha: I love it when you talk threateningly**

 **As they continued their journey they met a big door that was bolted shut and wouldn't open. There was a long row of combination locks running across the middle, beneath a circular handle.**

 **Vancha: I wrestled with this for more than an hour, couldn't make head nor tail of it.**

 **Crepsley: Let me have a look, I am not adapt at locks such as these. But I have broken into safes before. I may be able to-**

 **He paused as he studied the lock**

 **Darren: Something wrong?**

 **Crepsley: We cannot go this way, it is too intricately coded. We must find a way around.**

 **Vancha: Easier said than done, I've scoured the tunnels for hidden passages, didn't find any. I think this is the only way ahead.**

 **Harkat: Couldn't we break through the wall around the door?**

 **Vancha: I tried, it's steel-lined, think steel, even vampires have their limits.**

 **Merida: This doesn't make sense, they knew we'd come. They wanted us to come. Why strand us here? There must be a way through. Crepsley explain this lock.**

 **Crepsley: It is a combination lock, quite straightforward. The dials are down there. You twist them clockwise for a higher number and anti-clockwise for a lower number. When the correct numbers have been entered in all fifteen windows the door will open.**

 **Darren: And each number's different?**

 **Crepsley: I assume so, fifteen different locks fifteen different numbers. I could crack the code eventually but it would take several nights and days.(Sighed)**

 **They saw the last three windows were blank**

 **Crepsley: They must not form part of the code**

 **Darren: So we've only twelve numbers to worry about?**

 **Crepsley: That should save us half a night or so(Smiled ruefully)**

 **Darren had a thought**

 **Darren: Try these numbers as I call them out. Nineteen, twenty, five,(Said to Crepsley)**

 **He carried on until he got to eighteen and four, there was a click and the circular handle popped out. Startled Crepsley grabbed it and twisted it. It turned easily and the door swung open.**

 **Vancha: How?(Gasped him and everyone looking at Darren)**

 **Alice: Oh please! Isn't it obvious? He just converted the alphabet into numbers.**

 **Harkat: Oh I get it, A was 1 B was 2 and so on**

 **Darren: Right, using that I dialed in " Steve Leopard"**

 **Vancha: Get in line I'll go first**

 **With Vancha in the lead Harkat was second, Alice was third Darren was fourth, Merida was fifth, and Crepsley was last. Torches were set in the walls, after forty meters there was a loud clanging noise that made everyone jump. They all turned around and saw R.V.**

 **R.V: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! The proprietors of these caverns and tunnels wish you well and hope you enjoy your stay. If you have any complaints please don't hesitate to-**

 **Darren: Where's Debbie you monster?(Screamed)**

 **R.V: Debbie's close man, and she's alive, but she won't be much longer. Not if you don't come with me now. How about it Shanny? Your life for Debbie's, is it a deal or do I make her squeal?**

 **Darren: No(Whispered)**

 **R.V: What was that? Speak up I can't hear you(Shouted)**

 **Darren: No!(Yelled threw a knife at him but missing)**

 **R.V took off**

 **Crepsley: You did well Darren(Squeezed Darren's shoulder)**

 **The tunnel ran straight and downwards for five or six hundred meters. Before opening out on to a huge man made cavern with smooth walls and an extremely high ceiling. Three heavy silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling each with red burning candles. Everyone walked in.**

 **Vancha: Hold it, have a look at this(Beckoning them forward)**

 **Everyone stepped beside him, they were standing at the edge of a pit which was filled with steel-tipped stakes two or three meters tall.**

 **Harkat: A trap for us to fall into?**

 **Vancha: I doubt it, the vampanese would have covered it if they wanted us to walk into it.**

 **They saw a long plank connecting the rear right of the platform to a hole in the wall behind it. There was a thick rope running from the front left side of the platform to our side of the pit, where it was tied to a large holding stake.**

 **Darren: Looks like that's the only way forward(Not liking the set-up one bit)**

 **Crepsley: We could skirt the pit and climb the wall**

 **Darren: Look again, there scores of tiny holes in the wall. Ideal for firing darts or bullets through.**

 **Vancha: They'd cut us down in seconds if we tried climbing that rope**

 **He climbed the rope a few feet to test it then climbed back down.**

 **Vancha: It's strong, I think it will hold all of us at the same time. But we won't take the chance we'll go one at a time. The same order we came in the tunnel.**

 **Harkat: What about the platform? It could be rigged to collapse when we are on it.**

 **Vancha: When I get up, I'll hurry to the opening across the plank. Don't come up until I'm safe. When you do make straight for the tunnel. If they take the platform down while we're crossing only one of us will die.**

 **Vancha climbed up the rope he was almost halfway across**

 **Alice: Hey! Someone's up there!(Yelled as she spotted a figure appeared in the mouth of the tunnel)**

 **They all looked**

 **Darren: Steve!(Eyes filling with hatred)**

 **Steve: Howdy boys! Find your way here okay? Thought you might have gotten lost. I was preparing a search party to send after you.(Walked across the platform)**

 **Steve reached the platform and walked to the waist-high railing which ran around the sides.**

 **Vancha: We meet again Mr March**

 **Vancha began crawling faster Steve reached into his pocket, produced a match, and held it up for everyone to see. He struck the match on the ground sending it on fire. He tossed it into the pit there was an explosive roar and flames shot up out of the pit. The flames completely consumed the rope and Vancha swallowing the prince whole in the blink of an eye. But the flames died down slightly revealing a singed but very much alive Vancha March hanging by one hand from the rope.**

 **Darren: Vancha! You're alive!(Yelled happily)**

 **Vancha: Of course I am(Grinning painfully)**

 **Steve: You're a tough old badger aren't you?**

 **Vancha: Aye, and you haven't seen anything yet,just wait till I get my hands on your scrawny evil neck!**

 **Steve: I'm soooo scared(Snorted)**

 **Vancha began climbing again**

 **Steve: No you don't, one more centimeter and I'll send you crashing to your doom(Took out his sword)**

 **Vancha quickly came down landing by his friends**

 **Steve: Wise move, now if we're all good and ready let's get this show on the road.**

 **He whistled, panels in the ceiling were ripped free and vampanese descended on ropes. More panels were removed in the walls and vampanese stepped out. There was forty or more most armed with swords, axes, clubs, rifles, handguns, and crossbows.**

 **Vancha: I make it about ten or twelve for each of us, does anybody have any favorites? Or will we divide them up at random?**

 **Darren: You can take as many as you want, but leave that guy over there for me.**

 **Alice saw who he was pointing at, it was the guy that helped him and Merida escape jail.**

 **Alice: Morgan James(Gasped)**

 **Morgan: Evening ma'am**

 **Alice: Morgan's one of them?(Totally shocked)**

 **Merida: Yes, he helped us escape, he knew that Steve would murder his colleagues and he let him.**

 **Alice: Shan, if you want him you'll have to fight me for him, that bastards mine!(Her face darkened)**

 **Darren nodded in agreement, two people had emerged and were crossing the plank to the platform. It was Gannen Harst and the Lord of the Vampanese.**

 **Darren: Look!**

 **Everyone saw them**

 **Gannen: Greetings brother**

 **Vancha: We've got to get up there!**

 **Crepsley: If you can lead, I will gladly follow**

 **Vancha: Gannen! What's going on? Why haven't your men attacked us yet?(Yelled)**

 **Gannen: You know why, they're afraid they might kill you in the heat of battle. According to Desmond Tiny only our lord is supposed to kill the hunters.**

 **Vancha: Does that mean they won't defend themselves if we attack?**

 **Steve: Dream on you stupid old-(Laughed)**

 **Gannen: Enough! You will not interrupt when I am speaking with my brother.(Yelled)**

 **Gannen: Of course they'll defend themselves, but we hope to avoid such a scene. Apart from the risk of killing you, we've lost too many good men already and don't want to sacrifice any more. It might be possible to agree to a compromise.**

 **Vancha: I'm listening**

 **Steve: Lower away R.V!(Yelled)**

 **A panel in the ceiling was thrown back and somebody was lowered through the gap on a rope. It was Debbie, her forehead was gashed, her clothes were ripped, and she looked incredibly weary. Her hands were tied behind her back.**

 **Darren: Debbie!(Yelled)**

 **Debbie: Darren! Get out! Don't trust them!(Screamed)**

 **Steve: If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up**

 **Gannen: We are interested only in the hunters, Debbie Hemlock, Alice Burgess, and the little person don't matter. If Vancha, Larten, Darren, and Merida lay down their weapons and surrender we'll free the rest of you. You can walk away lives intact.**

 **Vancha: No way!(Yelled)**

 **Crepsley: Nor shall I agree to such a deal**

 **Merida: Hell no!**

 **Gannen: What of Darren Shan? Will he agree to our deal, or will he condemn his friends to die with the rest of you?**

 **Darren: No, we fight and we die, all for one and one for all.**

 **Gannen: Very well, let me put another proposal to you. Same basic outline as the first. Drop your weapons, surrender, and we let the humans walk. But Merida Manson gets to go head to head with our lord and Steve Leonard. If Vancha, Larten, and Darren turn themselves in without a fight we will allow Merida to duel with our lord and Steve Leonard. It will be two on one but she'll be equipped with weapons. If Merida wins we free all three of you along with the others. If she loses we execute Vancha, Larten, and Darren. But the humans and Harkat Molds go free.**

 **Vancha: What do you think(Asked Merida)**

 **Merida: There has to be a catch, why risk their lord's life if they don't have to?**

 **Vancha: Gannen! How do we know that R.V or the others won't join in?(Yelled)**

 **Gannen: I give you my word, nobody else will interfere. I'll kill any who seeks to swing the balance one way or the other.**

 **Vancha: That's good enough for me I believe him**

 **Crepsley: If we agree to Gannen's deal, and send Merida up to face them, we place all our eggs in one basket. If Merida wins wonderful, but if she loses-**

 **Merida: If you guys trust me, I'll accept the challenge, and the blame if I fail.**

 **Vancha: She said that like a true vampire(Said warmly)**

 **Crepsley: She is a true vampire just like Darren(Feeling proud of both of his assistants/kids)**

 **Vancha: Very well, we accept, but first you have to set the humans and Harkat free. After that Merida fights your lord and Steve, if the fight is fair and she loses Larten, Darren, and I will lay down our arms.**

 **Gannen: That's not the deal, you must lay your weapons to one side and surrender before-**

 **Vancha: No, we do it this way or not at all. You have my word that we'll let your people take us if Merida loses. Assuming she loses fairly, if my word's not good enough we have a problem.**

 **Gannen: Your word is good, R.V haul Debbie up and escort her down.**

 **R.V: No! Steve said I could kill her! He said I could cut her up into tiny pieces-(Yelled)**

 **Steve: Now I'm saying different! Don't cross me on this! I will make Darren Shan suffer and kill his wife and you won't stop me!(Yelled)**

 **R.V pulled on the rope and Debbie ascended in a series of short uncomfortable jerks. While waiting for Debbie to return to them Merida got ready for her fight.**

 **Vancha: How do you feel?**

 **Merida: Ready**

 **Vancha: Remember all that matters is the result. Fight dirty if you have to. Kick and spit, scratch and pinch, and hit below the belt.**

 **Merida: I will, will you really surrender if I lose?**

 **Vancha: I promised we'd drop our weapons and let them take us. And so we will, but I said nothing about letting them keep us or not picking our weapons up again!(Whispered)**

 **R.V marched over dragging Debbie behind him by her hair.**

 **Darren: Stop that! You're hurting her!**

 **R.V tossed Debbie down in front of him she cried out in pain. She flew into his arms and sobbed.**

 **Darren: Shhh, take it easy you're safe**

 **Steve: Such a touching scene, someone pass me a hankie(Sneered)**

 **Darren forced Debbie to look at him**

 **Darren: You look awful**

 **Debbie: Charming!(Half-laughed)**

 **Debbie: I don't want to leave, not until after the fight(Croaked)**

 **Harkat: I want to stay too**

 **Darren: It's your right to, I won't stop you, but I'd rather you didn't. If you vaule our friendship you'll take Debbie and Alice to the surface and make sure they get away safely. I don't trust these monsters, they might go on a rampage and kill us all if Merida wins.**

 **But Harkat diden't have to, Alice left making Debbie leave with her. Darren was right about that they would try to kill them all. There was no fight between Merida and Steve and the lord. The vampanese came at them but it left the rope unguarded.**

 **Merida: Who goes?**

 **Vancha: Me(Grabbing the rope)**

 **Crepsley: No, it must be me(Layed a hand on Vancha's shoulder)**

 **Vancha: We don't have time to-**

 **Crepsley: That is true, we do not have time. So let me pass without any arguments.**

 **Vancha: Larten-**

 **Darren: He's right, it has to be him**

 **Vancha: Why?**

 **Darren: Because Steve was my best friend and Gannen is your brother. Crepsley can concentrate wholly on the Vampanese Lord.**

 **Vancha: Give them hell Larten(Let go of the rope)**

 **Crepsley: I will(Smiled grabbing the rope)**

 **He started to climb**

 **Vancha: We must cover him from this side**

 **Merida: I know**

 **Gannen: Servants of the night! Look to your lord! Danger approaches!(Yelled)**

 **Vampanese rushed towards Vancha, Darren, and Merida. Darren and Merida lashed out with their swords and Vancha with his hands. Gannen moved towards the rope with a sharp dagger in his right hand. He was going to cut the rope but Alice started shooting at him with a rifle with Debbie and Harkat guarding her. A vampanese crashed into Merida's back knocking her to the floor. She rolled away as the vampanese dived after her. Pinning her to the floor he wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed. But before he could crush her throat Darren punched a vampanese making the vampanese collide with the vampanese ontop of her knocking him off of her. She leaped to her feet, grabbed her sword, and stabbed him in the face.**

 **R.V: Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!(Yelled going after Harkat)**

 **Harkat calmly grabbed the straps attaching the hooks to R.V's arms, ripped them lose, and tossed the hooks away.**

 **R.V: No! My hands! My hands!(Yelled)**

 **Crepsley climbed over the railing making Darren and Merida relax. The fighting stopped to watch Crepsley, Steve, and the lord.**

 **The Lord of the Vampanese: I knew this was coming, Des Tiny predicted it. He said I'd have to fight one of the hunters here, above the flames, and that it would most likely be Larten Crepsley. We tried to turn his prophecy on it's head and lure the girl up instead. But in my heart I knew it was you I'd have to face.(Took off his hood)**

 **Gannen: The deal's off, the two to one ratio no longer applies. If you'd sent Merida Manson as agreed we'd have kept our side of the bargain. Since you've come in her place you can't expect us to offer the same generous odds.**

 **Crepsley: I expect nothing of madmen and traitors**

 **The vampanese lord produced a barbed short sword, Gannen drew a longer straight sword, and Steve dug out a gold dagger and long length of spiked chain.**

 **Vampanese lord: Are you ready Larten Crepsley?**

 **Crepsley: Yes**

 **Steve lashed out with his chain Crepsley avoided it and stabbed sharply at Steve's stomach with his knife. Gannen swung at Crepsley with his sword Crepsley avoided it. Crepsley was almost backed up against the rail no more than half a meter away from a dead end. Steve sent his chain flicking at him again. Crepsley dropped his knife and grabbed the chain in mid air. His fingers closed on spikes and his mouth tightened with pain but he diden't let go. Yanking sharply on the chain he brought Steve crashing towards him. Crepsley seized the lord by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him over killing him. Steve tackled him sending them over but Steve grabbed the railing and Crepsley grabbed the chain.**

 **Steve: Let go! You'll kill us both!(Screamed)**

 **Crepsley: That's what I mean to do!(Yelled as Gannen caught Steve's other hand)**

 **He started tugging on the chain trying to break Gannen's hold.**

 **Gannen: Stop! Stop and we'll let you go!(Yelled)**

 **Crepsley: Too late! I swore two things to myself when I came down here. One I would kill the Lord of the Vampanese. Two I would kill Steve Leonaed! I am not a man for leaving a job half done.**

 **Merida: Larten! Please don't do it! We'll track him down later and finish him off!(Cried)**

 **Gannen: As you hold the life of Steve Leonard in your hands I hold the lives of your friends. If you kill Steve I'll order their deaths too!**

 **Darren: His life too! Spare Crepsley!(Yelled desperately)**

 **Steve: No! Crepsley dies, I won't let him go**

 **Gannen: Don't be stupid! You'll die too if we don't release him!(Yelled)**

 **Steve: Then I'll die**

 **Merida: Darren! We have to save him! We can't let him die!(Yelled pleadingly)**

 **Darren: Shhh(Whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead)**

 **Merida: But-(Sobbed)**

 **Darren: We can't do anything(Sighed sadly)**

 **Crepsley: It seems our paths must part sire(Said to Vancha)**

 **Vancha: Aye(Croaked)**

 **Crepsley: We shared some good times**

 **Vancha: Great times**

 **Crepsley: Darren and Merida**

 **Darren and Merida: Larten(Smiling but crying)**

 **Gannen: Hurry! My grip is slipping, a few more seconds and I'll-(Yelled)**

 **Crepsley: A few seconds will suffice, Darren and Merida do not let hatred rule your lives. Live as free vampires, do not become like Steve Leonard or R.V. My spirit will not rest easy in paradise if you two do.**

 **Gannen: I can't… hold…. Any longer!(Wheezed)**

 **Crepsley: Nor shall you have to**

 **Crepsley: Even in death may I be triumphant!(Yelled)**

 **Crepsley let go of the chain and dropped towards the stakes. Suddenly someone swung from a rope from the ceiling. They grabbed Crepsley around his waist and rose with him to the platform landing on their feet. It was Mika Ver Leth.**

 **Mika: Now!(Yelled)**

 **An army of vampires flew and ran in swords, swinging, knives darting, and axes chopping.**

 **Gannen: No!(Yelled throwing himself at Crepsley and Mika)**

 **Mika camly stepped in front of Crepsley sword ready and swung it cutting Gannen's clean off the neck. Sending it sailing through the air like a bowling ball. Gannen's lifeless headless body toppled over the side of the platform. Steve Leonard yelped, turned, and dashed for the safety of the tunnel. He'd made it almost to the end of the plank when Crepsley borrowed one of Mika's knives, took careful aim, and sent it flying at Steve. The knife buried itself between Steve's shoulder blades. He gasped, coughed up blood, and then collapsed to the floor dead. Merida was still sobbing into Darren's chest thinking she lost someone who took her in after Kurda's death a father figure who she loved very much.**

 **Darren: It's okay, Crepsley's safe and alive. The cavalry arrived.**

 **They both saw a fabulous figure pushing the fighting, orange hair flecked with blood.**

 **Darren and Merida: Crepsley!(They cried as they threw themselves into his arms)**

 **Crepsley: Master Shan! Princess Merida! Did you think I was finished?(Holding them tight)**

 **Darren and Merida: Yes(Sobbed)**

 **Crepsley: Hah! You do not get rid of me that easily! You two still have much to learn about our ways and customs. Who but I would have the patence to teach you?**

 **Darren: Vain old git!(Snuffled)**

 **Crepsley: Rude young brat!**

 **He forced them to look at his face, rubbed away their tears, and kissed their foreheads.**

 **Crepsley: I love you both!**

 **Darren and Merida: I love you too!**

 **It did not take long for the vampires to kill all the vampanese. Everyone returned to Vampire Mountain and celebrated for three days. After that Harkat went on a journey with Darren and Merida to find out who he used to be. Harkat found out he was Kurda Smult which made Darren and Merida closer to him and love him more than before especially Merida. The three returned to Vampire Mountain and kept the secret to themselves. From that moment on Crepsley, Darren, and Merida lived happily at the mountain for the rest of their vampire lives. And Harkat lived happily at the mountain for the rest of his life.**

 **Author notes:(I wrote the ending I did cause I wanted to write Darren's version and I love Crepsley too much it breaks my heart everytime I read the part about his death! I couldn't bring myself to put it in! Same with Kurda and Gavner!(More Kurda then Gavner!) but I know for the story to make sense I had to kill them. And I decided to make the Lord of the Shadows just Steve not Darren and make it where the Lord of the Shadows never happens because Steve dies)**


End file.
